Professor Snape Bangs Again
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Part 2 in 3 Part Bang Series. Hermione needs better Potions' grades. Severus needs sex. Sounds like it's time for a little negotiation. A weekend seems about right. PWP,MF,,Lemon,Oral, Spank
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Snape Bangs Again**

"Professor Snape, you can just…just…stuff yourself!" Hermione screamed at the Potions Master.

A collective gasp went up from the rest of the seventh year Potions class at Hermione Granger's outburst. The witch was insane!

Ever since they had returned from the Christmas break, the Gryffindor witch had been decidedly acting more and more disrespectful to Professor Snape, losing a large amount of points for her house, having her grades slashed and getting repeated detentions with Filch. It was as if she had declared some kind of war on the dour wizard.

Snape looked at the witch, a terrible expression on his face. The little spitfire had become impertinent toward him since he had sex with her and threw her out of his rooms on New Year's Eve. He had expected her to be reticent, embarrassed and ashamed of herself afterwards…but instead Hermione was angry, and her anger increased daily.

The Professor had taken her through the mill that night and rode her unmercifully after luring the eighteen-year-old witch to his rooms. He seduced her by appealing to her intellect, promising her a pleasurable experience. But the pleasure was all his as he tore into her virgin body brutally, informing her afterwards that his treatment was an education of sorts, and now she knew that a wizard would say anything to get under her robes. Then he fed her a slew of pain and healing potions and put her out.

He had not counted on her becoming insubordinate. She had taken to speaking to him very disrespectfully in class, challenging his theories and interrupting his lectures worse than ever before. She argued over her marks in class, the moment she received them, claiming he was purposely sabotaging her grade point average and threatening to bring him before the Board of Magical Education for a hearing. She did these things in front of the other students, and was disrupting the aura of terror he worked so hard to establish over his pupils. If Hermione stood up to him, then eventually others would attempt it as well.

Now she had blatantly told him to go stuff himself because of her latest marks. And done so publicly. This couldn't go on. He had to do something.

"What did you say to me, Miss Granger?" he asked her in a low dangerous voice that made the rest of the students blanch.

"I told you to go stuff yourself, you greasy git!" Hermione shouted at him again.

That was the rock cake that broke the hippogriff's back.

The Potions Master stood up, walked around his desk and stood in front of the first row desk Hermione was seated at. Her face was flushed and her amber eyes flashed up at him, narrowed and hateful.

"Miss Granger, up to this point I have tried the normal methods to control your dismal, disruptive and disrespectful behavior in my classroom. Obviously, they do not work since you continue to challenge me. Since point loss and detention seem to have no effect…" the Potions Master began

Suddenly the Professor's hand shot out and he grabbed Hermione by her collar and hauled her shrieking over the desk, pulling her against him.

"…I am forced to punish you in another fashion," he finished, backing up to his desk with the struggling, screaming witch.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Hermione screamed.

"I see I have to add foul language to your list of offenses," the Potions Master said, sitting on his desk and wrestling the small witch across his lap.

The entire class was silent and wide-eyed. Surely Professor Snape wasn't going to…

The Professor pulled up Hermione's robes, her skirt and lowered her knickers. She screamed as she felt the air hit her naked bottom. The Professor smirked and began spanking her, hard, the witch screaming as his large pale hand whacked her flesh over and over. Several wizards found themselves with wood as the Professor poured it on, smacking her jiggling flesh over and over, the witch crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"You will address me with respect Miss Granger, and follow protocol when you have a dispute," the Professor said, whipping her until her buttocks was bright, bright red and Hermione was begging him to let her go. He didn't listen but continued to wallop her. After about ten minutes of hard spanking, the Potions Master did let her go, pulling up her knickers over her crimson bum and lowering her skirt and robes. He released the witch, who scrambled away from him, horror and pain on her face.

He had spanked her naked behind in front of the entire seventh year Potions class! How could he do such a thing?

Hermione looked at the class, most of who were smirking at her. This would be all over Hogwarts the minute they were let out. Hermione had tears streaming down her face, horribly embarrassed and ashamed that she was so publicly humiliated. Her bottom hurt like hell. She couldn't sit on it. Professor Snape wasn't going to get away with this. She'd have him sacked!

Grabbing her books, Hermione ran for the classroom door.

The Professor, who was still sitting on his desk with his arms folded, watched her go then called out, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for leaving my class without permission, Miss Granger!"

She didn't care. She exited the classroom and straight for the Headmaster's office. Snape would pay.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Headmaster's office, Professor Snape sitting in an armchair facing Albus Dumbledore, a bored look on his face as the wizard viewed a pensieve he had provided of Hermione's actions since she returned from holiday. 

After a while, Albus removed his finger from the pensieve and looked at Hermione, his eyes dark.

"Miss Granger, your actions in Professor Snape's classroom are startling and quite out of character. You are insolent, rude and disruptive. In addition you are not following protocol in dealing with disputes. How do you explain this?"

Hermione flushed at Dumbledore's assessment of her behavior. He was completely right. But he didn't know what the Professor had done to her. Telling him would do no good though since she freely consented to engage the Potions Master. Plus she didn't want anyone to know what she had done with the wizard.

"He is unbearable, Headmaster. I just can't take him anymore," she said, her eyes glistening.

"Then I suggest you drop my class, Miss Granger, rather than disrupt it and negatively affect the students that can bear me," the Professor purred.

"I can't drop your class now," Hermione spat at the wizard, "I need it to graduate properly."

"Well, I can assure you that your current marks in my class are not stellar. Your treasured grade point average has plummeted significantly because of your actions towards me. I do not only mark for grades, Miss Granger, but attitude as well. Yours is dismal to say the least…currently your mark is zero," the Professor said with an evil smirk, "Attitude is twenty-five percent of your grade."

Hermione stared at him. Shit. She hadn't known that.

"You look shocked, Miss Granger," the wizard said, his dark eyes glittering. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, he pulled my knickers down and spanked me to tears in front of the entire class! Surely he can't get away with that?" she said to the Headmaster imploringly.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"I'm afraid he can, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said quietly

Hermione's mouth dropped open and a distinctly smug look appeared on the Potions Master's face.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking from Dumbledore to Snape to Dumbledore again, "You can't mean that, Headmaster!"

He nodded soberly.

"Physical punishment of a student is allowed when standard punishments do not have an effect. It is a standard Hogwarts rule, in place for centuries though little utilized. Spanking is an accepted form of punishment for students that do not responded to other methods of correction. After viewing this pensieve, Miss Granger, I have to say that the Potions Master was well within his rights to punish you for your insubordination in such a manner. Embarrassing as it was, Miss Granger, you did indeed bring it on yourself. Your behavior has been this way for several weeks despite corrective measures."

"Professor Snape must maintain control in his classroom and cannot afford to have one irate student constantly disrupting it. And since the Potions Master's treatment of you has not altered in any way I can see, then you will just have to buck up and accept what happened to you," Dumbledore said, "In addition, you have shown absolutely no consideration for your fellow students, costing Gryffindor a total of five hundred points in the past three weeks. They will have to hustle to get back in the running for the house cup. You are not acting yourself, Miss Granger. Is there a reason for your hostility toward the Potions Master that you need to get off your chest?"

Hermione looked at the Professor, whose eyes glinted at her knowingly.

"Tell the Headmaster if I've done anything to offend you, Miss Granger," he purred at her.

Hermione wanted to hex that smug look off of Snape's face badly, or at least curse him. But she couldn't bring herself to tell the Headmaster the wizard had sex with her then threw her out of his rooms on New Years Eve.

Her shoulders slumped. She was beaten.

"No, Headmaster. It is just seventh year stress I guess," she responded.

Albus didn't believe her. Something was going on here. But if the witch wouldn't say what, there was nothing he could do.

"If it is stress, Miss Granger, then I suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey and get a potion to ease the effects. Your behavior at this time is entirely unacceptable, and you must do something about it. I suggest you get yourself under control in Professor Snape's class or more than likely you will continue to receive this sort of public chastising. I know you don't want that," Dumbledore said sympathetically.

"Yes Headmaster," said Hermione.

She turned to leave.

"Oh Miss Granger, I believe an apology for your behavior towards me is warranted," Professor Snape said silkily.

Hermione scowled at him.

"It may be warranted, Professor…but you'll never get one from me," she responded, storming from the room.

Albus' eyebrows rose at the witch's response. He was quite disturbed. This was so unlike Miss Granger. He turned his eyes on Severus suspiciously.

"Is there something you need to tell me about Miss Granger, Severus?" he asked the dark wizard, his eyes leveled on him evenly.

"Only that she is the most contrary, disruptive, aggravating student currently enrolled in my class, Headmaster," the Professor responded.

Albus stared at him for a moment. The Professor evidenced no reaction of guilt. But he wouldn't. He was a spy after all. Hiding the truth was his specialty after all.

Albus sighed.

"Very well, Severus, you may go," he said, dismissing the wizard who stood up. "Hopefully this will be the last incident with Miss Granger."

"I highly doubt that Headmaster. The witch is too emotional and hardheaded. She may act reasonably for a few days, but I suspect her behavior will revert back to what it is now…and if I have to spank her every day, I will," the Potions Master said.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is your class, Severus, and it is your right to run it as you see fit. But sometimes understanding is more effective than punishment," Dumbledore said.

"Not in my world," Severus replied, "Good day, Headmaster."

"Good day, Severus," the Headmaster replied.

He watched as the dark wizard departed his office. Most likely he had taken great pleasure in publicly humiliating the witch. He leaned toward things like that. Albus wondered how different the wizard might have been if not forced to serve the Dark Lord as a double agent for the Order all these years.

He seemed to have a dark, somber personality to start with, but maybe he would have been more compassionate if he himself had experienced compassion. Such immersion in evil had to have an effect. It was as if the wizard was marinated in wickedness. He couldn't help but be flavored by it.

Albus sighed.

Whatever Miss Granger's problem was, he hoped she'd get over it. Severus would love to continue his humiliation of her, and would continue if given the opportunity.

* * *

Severus walked back toward the dungeons, taking the shifting stairs. His mind was on the spanking he had given the witch. He smiled nastily. He had enjoyed beating her smooth soft buttocks until they were deep red. If he had done it in private, he would have finished it up by shagging her brutally, pounding against her already sore bottom unmercifully as she howled. The wizard felt himself hardening and let out a little hiss. 

Hermione Granger was old news. Been there…done that. And quite thoroughly too.

But damn she was asking for it. If she kept fucking with him, she was going to get it too, and worse than before. The Potions Master hated insubordination in any form

Severus turned down the dungeon corridors and toward his rooms, his erection refusing to go down.

He'd most likely have to take the matter in hand.

* * *

As the Potions Master walked down the corridor, he saw someone standing in front of his office door. 

It was Hermione Granger.

The Potions Master's eyes narrowed. So now the little chit wanted to talk to him after trying to get him sacked, eh? Well, then.

Severus approached his office door, robes billowing, his eyes fixed on the student waiting for him. He stopped, unwarded it, and without looking at Hermione opened it, went in and shut it behind him.

Hermione scowled blackly. He saw her standing right there, the bloody bastard.

The witch took a deep breath. She was here to talk about her grade after all. When she left Dumbledore's office she realized her marks were in serious trouble because of the Potions Master. It was difficult for muggle-borns to get scholarships. They had to have almost perfect grades, and the university Hermione wanted to attend was very expensive. She would need a scholarship to attend.

She wanted to know what her marks were right now, and what she would have to do to get them up. She knew her attitude would have to change markedly. But, she didn't see how she could do it. Even when she was on her best behavior the Potions Master didn't seem too enthusiastic with her. In fact, he never was. Out of all her teachers, he was the one she could never please, the one who would never give her perfect marks, no matter how much she deserved them. She suspected it was because she was a Gryffindor and close friends with Harry Potter, who the Professor seemed to despise. Plus, she'd done some underhanded things concerning the wizard in past years…things she suspected he knew.

Shit. Now she had to try and talk to him. Plus he had treated her like a trick.

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself. He had ignored her on purpose, probably to try and get her started again. Probably so he could spank her some more. Oh, she hated him.

Hermione knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the Potions Master called, irritation plain in his voice.

Hermione wanted to say, "You know perfectly well who it is you black-hearted fuck!" but instead she said, "It's Hermione Granger, Professor. I want to talk to you about my grades."

This was met with silence for several minutes.

Hermione knocked again.

"Professor?" she called.

Suddenly the door was yanked open, and Severus looked down at the witch, scowling blackly.

"You're supposed to make an appointment to see me, Miss Granger. You continually refuse to follow protocol," he snarled at her.

"But you don't have a class now. I don't see why…" she began.

"Just because I don't have a class, Miss Granger, doesn't mean I am available to any and everyone who knocks on my door. I have matters to attend to between classes. That's why you make an appointment," he said to her scowling.

"Fine," Hermione said, "When are you available to talk to me, Professor?"

The Potions Master's eyes glinted at her.

"Eight o'clock tonight, Miss Granger," he said silkily.

"But that is after regular office hours, Professor," she complained, "plus it only gives me an hour before curfew."

"If you want to talk to me, Miss Granger, that is the time to do it. My next available opening is two weeks from now, at the same time," he purred, "and as for curfew, I can easily give you a note saying you were in conference with me for your Head of House."

Hermione looked skeptical.

"I am making a special allowance for you, Miss Granger, which I think is very generous considering your horrible behavior these past couple of weeks. Behavior which is, in my opinion, unwarranted," he said, looking down at her.

"Unwarranted?" Hermione said, heating up again.

He shags the hell out of her and kicks her out, then says her anger is unwarranted. Why that dirty….

Hermione calmed herself. Severus noted with satisfaction the hatred that flared up in her eyes. He enjoyed being hated. It gave itself to so many opportunities to rankle the hater.

"Yes, unwarranted. Now if you don't want to take advantage of my kindness, Miss Granger, I suggest you be off and wait to find out your grade at the end of March like everyone else," he crooned, knowing the witch wouldn't want that.

Hermione sighed. She didn't have a choice really if she wanted to repair the damage she'd done by June. The sooner she got to work on it, the better.

"All right, Professor, I will be here at eight o'clock sharp," she said.

"Fine. I'll be on pins and needles until you arrive," he said sarcastically, closing the door in the witch's face.

Hermione stared at the door, then thrust her middle finger up at it. She turned abruptly and stalked down the hall, her backpack slung across one shoulder, and both fists balled. Now she had to go and face the rest of Hogwarts, which was probably all abuzz with the news that Hermione got spanked with her knickers down in front of the whole Potions class.

This was going to be horrible.

* * *

And it was horrible. The first person she ran into was Draco Malfoy. He was heading for Slytherin House and with his ever present goons, Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were lamenting the fact they weren't smart enough for Snape's seventh year class and that they had missed the unveiling and consequent reddening of Hermione's behind. 

Draco hadn't missed it, however and was just tickled that the little know-it-all was made to bare it all.

"How's your ass, Granger?" he drawled at her as she walked swiftly past him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she seethed.

Draco laughed, turning around as she passed him.

"I wouldn't mind taking a whack at it myself," he called to her, "you've got some jiggle to your wiggle, witch. Much more than I ever would have expected."

"Fuck you, Draco," Hermione turned and yelled at him, just as she entered the main hall and the Head Boy walked by. He scowled and pulled out his pad.

"Twenty points for foul language, Miss Granger," he said, writing her offense down on his pad.

"Oh shit," Hermione said, then covered her mouth in horror.

"That'll be ten more points, Miss Granger. I suggest you find some other words to express anger and surprise," the Head Boy said, looking at her evenly before walking away.

Hermione heard Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing hysterically. They were far down the corridor now.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was around to observe her. The coast was clear. She pulled out her wand and fired a random bat-bogey hex down the corridor and bolted for Gryffindor Tower.

She hit the three Slytherins squarely with the bat bogies. They were covered with the cell-like, mucousy things.

Unfortunately, she got the Potions Master too, who was on his way up the corridor. He needed to check Poppy's stores. A bat bogey hit him squarely in the face, and latched on to it, cutting off his air supply for a moment as he ripped and tore at the disgusting thing. It came off in sticky, nasty chunks, which he flung to the floor. He spluttered, his face black as he looked at the three Slytherins who were engaged in similar activity.

"Who did this?" he roared at them, pulling out his wand and scourgifying himself, the floor and his charges.

"I'm pretty sure it was Hermione Granger, Professor Snape," Draco said as Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly. "She walked by us with an attitude, and cursed at me for absolutely no reason. The Head Boy wrote her up for it."

The Potions Master scowled blackly.

"Did you see her throw the hex, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked him, black eyes flashing.

Draco hesitated.

"Well, no sir. I didn't. But based on her attitude when she passed us…" the blonde student began.

"You have to see her throw the hex, Mr. Malfoy…you know that. Ten points from Slytherin," the Potions Master said, straightening his robes.

"But…but why?" Draco asked, upset at the loss of points.

"Because I wouldn't have been hit by the hex if not for you three," the Potions Master replied, "Now get to your house."

The three students hurried down the corridor, grumbling about unfair Head of Houses.

Severus continued up the hall, pissed. He knew Hermione had thrown that hex at his Slytherins, who were probably teasing her about the spanking she'd received. Draco had witnessed it after all, and the Potions Master knew the pureblood never missed a chance to harass Miss Granger.

Well, that was just another issue to address with Miss Granger tonight.

The Potions Master hardened slightly.

If things worked his way, issues wouldn't be the only things he'd be addressing with the witch tonight.

He entered the main hall and walked up the main stairwell.

He needed to get Poppy's stores out the way so his evening would be free.

* * *

Panting, Hermione arrived in front of the Fat Lady 

"Piss Pot," she said to the painting

The Fat Lady gave Hermione a look of disgust, then swung open. The portrait hated this new student-password selection process the Headmaster had started. The Gryffindors and other houses put several suggestions in a hat, then the Head of House chose one, and it became the password for the month. "Moldy Manure", "Dangling Dingleberries," and "Piss Pot" were some of the latest horrid passwords she had to endure hundreds of time a day, and frankly it grated her delicate sensibilities. But Dumbledore claimed it made the students feel more a "part of the process" and there was no talking to him.

Little did she know the next password was going to be "Dumbledore's Diarrhea."

* * *

When Hermione walked into the common room, a group of wizards were gathered around the sofa, talking animatedly about the spanking and more…her ass. 

"Did you see how nice and round it was?" Dean Thomas said dreamily, making a round motion with both hands as if framing a melon, "For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to BE Professor Snape, scary as that sounds."

"Yeah," Seamus Finnigan agreed, "It just got so…pink. Mmmm. I bet it was soft. It certainly was jiggly."

He made a smacking motion with his palm.

"Well, personally…it called for more than spanking. All I could think about was shagging her from the back. There would be a lot of slapping, that's for sure," Dean Thomas said.

Everything went quiet, and Dean looked around at his mates, then his eyes fell on Hermione who was standing next to the sofa, her hands on her hip. The wizard swallowed, his black skin paling a bit.

"Oh…er…hi Hermione," the wizard said lamely.

Hermione whipped out her wand, turned Dean into a rather slimy frog, then stormed up the girl's dormitory stairs.

The other students looked down at the transformed Dean, then at each other.

"Rippet," Dean croaked plaintively.

Several wizards drew out their wands, ready to attempt to change him back, including Neville Longbottom. Dean took one look at the inept young wizard's wand and leapt off the sofa, intent on escape.

It took half an hour to corner the wizard, and another hour to transform him back. He went through several incarnations of amphibian, newt, salamander, tadpole, caecilian and toad before they set him to rights, and the moment he turned back, Dean started brawling. The common room was a total shambles by the time everyone calmed down.

As the wizards nursed their bruises, Seamus asked, "Do we want to report what happened to McGonagall?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Then we'd have to tell her what made Hermione turn me into a frog. I'm just glad she didn't hex my bollocks off," Dean said, holding a handkerchief to his eye. "But still, you have to admit she has one sweet bum."

The other wizards murmured in agreement.

Harry and Ron were off at Quidditch practice, so didn't witness Hermione's ire or hear what the students were saying about her. If they had, there would have been another brawl, probably with hexes flying. When the two entered the common room and saw the mess and the injured wizards, their eyes went round.

"Oy! What happened in here?" Ron said, looking at the overturned furniture, scattered books and parchments.

Harry adjusted his glasses, taking in the carnage. He wondered if this had anything to do with Hermione. She had a horrible temper after all. After what happened with her and Snape, he imagined she was ready to hex at a moment's notice.

"Did Hermione do this?" Harry asked the wizards, who looked at each other.

"Well, not directly," Neville said before being jabbed with several elbows.

Harry and Ron were Hermione's friends. They wouldn't take kindly to what they had been saying about her.

Both Harry and Ron scowled.

"What do you mean 'not directly?'" Ron asked, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Neville.

"Well," Neville said, figuring he was all in for it now, "Hermione turned Dean into a frog, and we had a time turning him back, then we had a bit of brawl."

Harry's green eyes turned on the black wizard.

"Why'd she turn you into a frog?" he asked Dean, who scowled at him. He wasn't afraid of Harry or Ron. He could say what he wanted.

"Because I was talking about her getting spanked by Snape," he responded. "It's not like everyone else isn't. She just chose to hex me."

This was true enough. Even the staff was discussing it, being divided on the issue of whether a male teacher should spank a female student. There was going to be talk for a while about it.

"Where is she?" Harry asked the wizards.

They all pointed to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

Harry studied the stairwell for a moment, then reached in his pocket and pulled out his reduced firebolt. Taking out his wand, he returned it to normal size, mounted it, and flew up to the dormitory landing, effectively getting around the sliding staircase.

"Hey, why didn't we think about that?" Seamus said, watching Harry disappear around the corner.

"Because you're all idiots," Ron said evenly, pulling out his broom too and following Harry.

Ron touched down on the landing, reduced his broom and headed for Hermione's room. This was the first time he and Harry had let any of the other students see them go to the girl's dorms, simply because they knew once the wizard's started emulating them, someone would get caught and Professor McGonagall would ban brooms from the common room. But this was an emergency. Hermione needed them.

Ron walked up to Hermione's door and pushed it open, to find Hermione surrounded by her female classmates, who were trying to comfort her. Parvati Patil and Romilda Vane sat on either side of her on the bed, while Ginny stood nearby. Parvati was brushing Hermione's hair, the witch claiming that always made her feel better.

"Professor Snape is just evil. I can't believe Dumbledore let him get away with doing that to you, Hermione," Ginny Weasley said.

"What?" Ron said, enraged. "Dumbledore wouldn't do anything? That bastard ought to be sacked!"

"Spanking is allowed when regular methods of correction don't work," Hermione sighed. "I didn't know that."

"I've never heard of anyone being publicly spanked with their knickers down at Hogwarts," Harry said, his green eyes looking at his friend worriedly. "But are you all right, Hermione?"

She looked up at the wizard.

"My bum hurts and my pride is whipped, but other than that, I'll be fine, Harry," she said.

Of course, after his initial anger, Ron had to make a bad situation worse.

"Well, you know Hermione, you've been acting crazy in the Professor's class and losing us a bunch of House points in the process. You should have acted better. You did kind of force his hand, now that I think about it." Ron said.

Everyone in the room yelled at him.

"But it's true. Hermione should know better than to confront Professor Snape like that. He's the meanest teacher in Hogwarts. She should have known he'd do something nasty if she kept it up," Ron said, looking at Hermione with his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you acting this way, Hermione? It's not like you," he said, frowning.

Harry was thinking the same thing.

"It's stress," Hermione lied, "I'm under a lot of pressure to get my grades up."

"Snape has probably dropped your grades because of how you've been acting Hermione," Harry said, "So you're defeating your own purpose acting this way. Won't you tell us what's bothering you? I know something is."

"Did he do something to you, Hermione?" Ron demanded, zeroing right in on the witch. "Tell us what he did. He must have done something."

Hermione was not about to admit she let the Professor shag her on New Years Eve because she felt lonely and randy. Not only would that be embarrassing, it would make Ron and Harry feel guilty that they were enjoying themselves without thinking of her. They hadn't even noticed she'd left the party with Snape. The two would be down on themselves. Hermione didn't want that.

The wizards had done nothing wrong. Plus Ron, idiot that he was, would probably try to call the Professor out for a duel or something, and end up a pile of ash. She didn't doubt the Professor would take him up on it. He was just that mean. He would probably tell them that she came to his bed willingly, which she did. Hermione flushed as she thought about the things she'd done to him and let him do to her.

Everyone noticed the flush.

"Come on, Hermione…did he do something to you?" Ginny asked her, her brow furrowed.

"No. No! He didn't do anything to me. I'm just stressed out, and he is such a bastard all the time. I just can't take his attitude any more," she lied vehemently.

This was something they all could understand. Professor Snape was the snarky, most sarcastic and most unfair teacher in all of Hogwarts, and he never gave Hermione a break. She really could just be at the end of her rope with the git. But she had to get a hold on herself. He was a teacher, so he had the advantage.

"Well, Hermione…I'm really sorry what happened," Harry said sympathetically. "Let me know if I can do anything to make you feel better."

"Same here, Hermione," Ron said. He knew what he said wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear, but he felt she needed to hear it. He hated to think it, but she really had brought it on herself. Still, if he could make her feel better in any way, he'd try to do it. He cared about the witch very much. The idea of Snape's hand on her so intimately made him furious, even if it wasn't sexual. And he wasn't sure it wasn't.

Hermione looked around at her friends. She really appreciated them trying to comfort her, but wanted to be alone.

"You can all do something for me," she said hesitatingly, "give me a little space. I need to be alone for a bit."

Everyone nodded.

"Sure, Hermione. We can do that. If you need us, just call us," Parvarti said, kissing her on her cheek and exiting the bed. Ginny kissed her too, then she and Parvati returned to their own rooms.

"Bye Hermione," Romilda said, "Bye Harry. Ron."

"Bye, Romilda," all three said together as the witch exited.

"Well, we'll see you Hermione. Come get us if you need us," Harry said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking awkward, his hands shoved in his robes pockets.

He had never got the hang of kissing Hermione like a brother simply because he liked her too much, though he knew they would always just be friends. They had a long talk about it, and Hermione made him see it just wasn't going to happen. Still, he couldn't kiss her like it really didn't matter. Because it did.

"See you, Hermione," Ron said exiting the room, followed by Harry who gave her a smile and wave in parting. They'd slide down the stairs.

Alone, Hermione lay back in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She really had brought this on herself. She had thought initially that she could handle what happened with the Professor. What did she expect from him other than coldness? That was what he had always shown her. Shown everyone actually.

Afterwards, the Professor said doing her had been "fun" so he never took it seriously. She had wanted to have sex for the first time with someone with experience and he provided that experience. If she wanted connection, she should have never chose to sleep with a wizard like him. Had she thought he would change toward her? No, logically she didn't…but didn't count on the emotional response she would have later on.

He had been inside her, knew her intimately. She had performed fellatio on him for gods sakes and he had performed oral sex on her too. So much passed between them that night. For the wizard, he had just got some virgin ass. For Hermione it had been affecting.

True to his nature, the Potions Master showed nothing. He acted as if nothing occurred between them at all. The wizard didn't even gloat, or give her knowing glances. He acted like he'd always acted, like a right bastard.

Hermione began to resent him for his non-interest, for having no reaction to her. It was as if she had been nothing. Indeed, she was nothing to him but a release and a way to bring in his New Year pleasurably. She had done it, he thanked her and it was done as far as the wizard was concerned, and she was angry about it.

She realized her attitude was a childish way of trying to make the Professor notice her in some way, react to her. She wanted the wizard to know she had feelings and wasn't what he made her out to be, a little piece of available trim he had indulged in. She was actually angry with herself as well. She should have never gone to his rooms. He had manipulated her, but in the end it was she who agreed to have impersonal sex with him. And it really was impersonal when all was said and done.

She was blaming the Professor for being what he always was. He was no youngster to fall head over heels with a witch just because he had sex with her. The wizard probably shagged and left witches hanging all the time. He was a spy after all. He couldn't have relationships, and she doubted if he wanted any. She certainly didn't want him. She just couldn't take the feeling that she wasn't something special. She had always been special at whatever she undertook. The Professor had made her feel common, and she hated him for that. Passionately.

Hermione sighed. Whatever. What was done was done. Now she had to concentrate on finding a way to up her grades in Potions or she wouldn't be attending the school of her choice. She hoped Professor Snape would be reasonable tonight.

But she had no reason to believe he would be.

* * *

Eight o'clock found Hermione standing outside Professor Snape's office. She wore jeans, a red t-shirt and trainers. It was after hours after all and she wasn't required to wear a school uniform when classes were out. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in, Miss Granger," answered the Potions Master.

Hermione pushed the door open to find Professor Snape sitting down at his desk. Obviously he didn't wear robes after hours either. He sat behind his desk looking at her, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a white fitted shirt, the first two buttons open, black pants and black boots. Hermione thought he looked a bit like a pirate for some reason. He certainly had the personality of one.

"Are you going to stand there gaping at me, or are you going to sit down, Miss Granger?" he asked her snarkily, his eyes raking over her clothing. "You're dressed quite casually for a teacher/student meeting."

"Well it is after hours, Professor," she replied, hoping she didn't come off as being a smartass. She needed to be on his good side. She sat down in the rickety chair he provided for visitors and looked at him.

"I'd like to know what my grade is in Potions, sir," Hermione stated.

The Potions Master looked at her consideringly.

"If you had perfect marks in your technical and academic areas, Miss Granger, you'd have a seventy-five or a "C" with your zero in attitude. However your marks are currently in the low sixties. Sixty-four to be exact. A "D," he said, smirking a little. "D" was borderline passing.

"A "D"!" Hermione said, horrified, "Professor that's barely passing."

"I know Miss Granger. Without any marks for attitude you are close to failing my class," he said smoothly. "Do you mind explaining to me why you've been making such an ass of yourself in my class to the point I had to spank yours today?"

Hermione looked at him. Was he that thick? Didn't he know why?

"It's the way you treated me on New Years Eve," she blurted out.

The Professor's eyes glittered.

"What do you mean, Miss Granger? I treated you like any wizard treats a witch that's willing to have casual sex. I engaged you and I sent you home. What more did you expect of me? I'm not going to marry you because I popped your cherry, Miss Granger," he said silkily, "And what we did has no bearing on our relationship as student/teacher. I am still your Professor, Miss Granger. You still have to conduct yourself properly in my class."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"But did you have to be so cold about it? I mean afterwards. You acted like nothing happened between us," she said, her voice quavering a bit.

Severus sighed.

"Miss Granger…Hermione. Listen to me. As far as I'm concerned, nothing did happen between us other than a sexual interlude between a woman and a man who have no true feelings for each other. I do not love you, Hermione. I don't even like you, to be honest, because you feel you're more brilliant than the sun, when you have less common sense than a niffler. I merely tolerate you, and you've managed to ruin that as well. Which resulted in your spanking today. I know you felt humiliated, but you have been humiliating me publicly for three weeks now, and today was the final straw. You deserved what you got."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was sitting in. She had taken some healing potion but was still a little sore. He had really beaten her good. The Potions Master's eyes swept over her again, and he continued.

"As for my coldness, don't act surprised about that. When have you not known me not to be cold? It is my nature. You've been having tantrums in my class for no good reason, Hermione, and it has to stop. Just because I've been intimate with you does not make me obligated to treat you any different than I have. You wanted to become a woman, I made you one…now you have to act the part. If you want a wizard that is going to be gah-gah because he dipped his wand in your cauldron, then I suggest you find one your own age who still finds trim something special. I don't. I've had plenty of it. Other than being attached to different witches with varying degrees of tightness, trust me, it is all the same," the Potions Master said. Then his black eyes glinted.

"Although I have to admit yours is the tightest I've had in quite a long time," he added silkily his eyes resting on her thighs.

Hermione wanted to cover herself under that knowing gaze. She shifted uncomfortably, and Severus' eyes locked back on her face.

"Now that you are aware of how I see our New Years Eve tryst, do you still think I have purposely mistreated you?" he asked the witch.

"No. I guess you haven't," she said haltingly, though it still felt wrong to her.

"Good. Now you are thinking like a mature woman, and not some idealistic, romantic little chit," he replied, "I hope after today and after our talk you will behave yourself in my class…because if you don't, Miss Granger, next time I spank you the class won't see the profile. I will bend you over my desk so they get the full moon. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, reverting to proper student/teacher address.

"Yes sir," Hermione said quietly.

She wasn't going to win this one. He was not repentant, and honestly he had no cause to be. He had treated her the way he would have treated any other witch. But there was still the matter of her grades.

"But my grades, Professor. I need to get them up. How do I do that?" she asked him.

"Well, behavioral changes might insure they won't go down any further. I was seriously consider giving you negative marks so I could take your attitude below zero," he said.

"How about extra credit? Research papers? Extra brewing? Maybe I could brew some of your easier potions, freeing you up for other things? Please Professor, I need to pass your class with high marks or I won't be able to enroll in my university of choice," she said. "Or take my preferred major."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"And what is that major, Miss Granger? Charms?" he asked with a sneer. Figures she'd end up being a wand waver.

"No. Potions. I want to be a Potions Mistress," Hermione replied.

Severus looked at the witch consideringly.

"If there's one thing I hate worse than a know-it-all, Miss Granger, it's a suck up," he said in a low voice.

Actually, he thought Hermione would be an excellent addition to the Potions field. She might shake things up a bit. The stuffy old Masters wouldn't know what to do with her. She'd give them all heart attacks with her opinions and theories, and love of debate. He'd like to see the old bastards bluster. But was she serious?

"I'm not sucking up," Hermione said, rather insulted that he thought that of her, but keeping her cool. Still, her eyes flashed and that's how the Potions Master knew she was telling the truth.

"I really want to be a Potions Mistress. Potions fascinate me. When I first came to your class and you gave that little speech about "brewing glory" and "putting a stopper in death," I thought you were just trying to make us think Potions was great. I didn't believe you really. I was all into spells and charms being a new witch and all. But over the years I've touched on the subtleties and power in potions. I think there is so much more to discover. It is a challenge and I've always loved challenges," she said earnestly. "And I want to go to Lewder's College of Potions and Elixirs. It is very expensive and I need a scholarship to get in."

Severus' eyebrow rose for a moment. Lewder's had the best Potions courses in the wizarding world, as well as the most difficult.

"I see," the Potions Master said, rising from behind his desk, walking over to his bookcase and pulling out a book. The wall opened.

"Come with me, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione hesitated and he scowled at her.

"Stop acting like a child and come," he said to her imperiously, "I want to have a firewhiskey as we discuss your attitude marks."

He walked through the wall.

Hermione sat there uncomfortably for a moment. Walking into his rooms brought back memories of New Years Eve. She did her best not to relive those moments, blocking them out as best she could.

How could she walk into that serpent's den again?

"Are you coming, Miss Granger, or is our talk over?" Severus called, standing before the fireplace and watching the study entrance intently for the Gryffindor witch.

Here, kitty, kitty.

Hermione faltered, her eyes shifting from the open study wall to the office door, trying to decide what to do. Then she drew on her Gryffindor courage. The witch had to get her grades up in the Potions Master's class. Her entire future depended on it.

Hermione stood up, took a deep breath and entered the Potions Master's study.

As if on cue, the wall slid closed behind her.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione enter his study. Her steps were hesitant. The wizard understood her reticence, especially since the last time she was here he had ridden her raw. Still, it took courage to enter his lair again. He looked at the witch with hooded eyes. 

Initially, he had intended on seducing her again with the intention of really whipping her this time, in retaliation for all the hell she had raised in his class, and how she had undermined his authority. But after listening to how desperate the witch was to fix her grades, another more dastardly idea came to mind. He motioned to her.

"Come sit by the fire," he said, sipping his firewhiskey.

Hermione walked over to the armchairs, and with a furtive look at the Potions Master took a seat. The same seat she had been in when he made having sex with him sound so reasonable on New Years Eve night. Severus sat in the other armchair and stared into the fire for several moments. Hermione watched him carefully.

"Miss Granger, you have been my student for almost seven years. That is more than a third of your life, am I correct?" Severus asked Hermione without looking at her.

"Yes sir," Hermione responded.

"And in that time I am sure you have noticed things about me and my teaching methods that could be considered distinctly unfair, such as my favoritism toward Slytherin students and my love of deducting points from our main rival, Gryffindor house," he said, now turning his head toward her.

Hermione hesitated to answer this. She was trying to get on his good side after all. He looked at her.

"Well, I am nepotistic, Miss Granger. I use my position of authority to show favor to and advance people I prefer and to wreak havoc on those I do not. I have no problem giving a student a leg up if they are in my good graces. Would you like to be in my good graces, Miss Granger?" he asked her, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Yes sir," Hermione said, "if it meant I could get my grades up."

"So you would like to be in my good graces as long as it was of some benefit to you, otherwise you wouldn't give a damn whether you were or not, Miss Granger?" he asked her evenly.

"I never was in the position where I needed to be in your good graces until now, Professor, so I guess that is an adequate description," the witch replied carefully.

Severus studied her for a moment.

"If anything good could be gleaned from your dismal behavior these past three weeks, it is that you have inadvertently helped me knock Gryffindor from the top spot in the House Cup. They are now in last place. I couldn't be more pleased, so I thank you for that Miss Granger. I didn't have to manipulate the point losses this time," he said silkily. "You've topped the record for the most points lost in the least amount of time by a single student. The Weasley twins combined efforts held that record up until now. Your selfishness benefited my house greatly. It was as if I had a mole in Gryffindor."

Hermione hung her head at this. She really hadn't thought about her housemates at all in the past three weeks. It was amazing anyone in Gryffindor was supportive of her at all. She certainly hadn't shown any house spirit.

The Potions Master looked at her and smiled to himself. Guilt softened people up so well. Getting Miss Granger down on herself would help him bring about the ideal situation to put her within his reach again.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, don't feel bad that you have selfish tendencies. We all do. In fact, in Slytherin, we embrace ours and see them as a plus to our characters, and not a minus. It all depends on your outlook. However, you being a Gryffindor, I imagine you feel awful about how you've sabotaged your house's chances to win the Cup," he purred.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said rather sadly. The way Professor Snape put it, she had been incredibly selfish, and she did feel awful.

Severus finished his firewhiskey, set the glass down and folded his hands together, tapping his forefingers together thoughtfully.

"Miss Granger, I would say that you have put yourself in a terrible position. The only bright spot in your situation is you have a Slytherin for a Potions Professor, a Slytherin who has no qualms about showing favoritism. Now, your suggestions as to bringing up your attitude marks are good ones, but how much they help you relies on me…the amount of points I will give you for your work. As you know, I never give you full marks. I have my reasons for this, Miss Granger…and they are not as diabolical as you think, though I will not share them with you. If you try to up your grades in the usual manner, you will not earn enough marks to get your scholarship, because I will not change my grading system for you," he said.

Hermione looked at the Professor wide-eyed. He wasn't going to help her.

"However, I do have a proposition for you that will not only get your marks up, but insure you receive extra house points to redeem yourself in your housemates eyes. In other words, I will show you the same overt nepotism that I show my own Slytherins, and your marks would be assured. But it would be your choice, and it is rather selfish and manipulative on my part, but then again, as I said, I am a Slytherin and have my own agendas to meet," the Professor said smoothly.

"What is the proposition, Professor?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her.

"First I need to secure a wizard's oath from you that you will not repeat my offer to anyone. That you will keep it to yourself and yourself alone," he said silkily.

The wizard wasn't taking any chances that his impropriety would be found out.

Hermione didn't like this. She would be giving up something that she might be able to use against the snarky bastard. But what choice did she have?

"Alright, Professor. I solemnly swear not to reveal anything that you say to me from here on out," she said.

"No, I want you to swear not to reveal any parts of this meeting at all," he countered.

Hermione sighed.

"I solemnly swear not to reveal any parts of this meeting," she amended, feeling magic swirl about her as the oath took effect.

Severus nodded. This was working out well. He looked at the witch. It was now or never.

"My proposition is this, Miss Granger…that you consent to spend one weekend in my domicile meeting my sexual needs. In exchange I will pass you with high marks and restore house points to you. In other words, I will extend my favoritism to include you," he said, his dark eyes glinting at the witch. "Otherwise, you can do the extra credit and hope that I am generous enough to give you the marks you deserve. But I've already told you, I will not. That is not my mode of operation with you."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. He wanted to do her for an entire weekend? Dear gods. How would she survive such a thing?

"Professor, last time I was with you, you hurt me terribly. Why would I put myself through that again?" she asked him.

Severus cocked his head at her.

"For the sake of your dreams, Miss Granger. I have the power to help make them come true or dash them down," he replied. "Currently I am in "dashing down" mode. One weekend at my home will change that," he said.

Hermione remembered his lesson about how a wizard who wanted to shag her would say anything. She looked at him sharply.

"Before I give you an answer, Professor Snape, I want a wizarding oath from you that if I comply with your request, you will indeed give me the passing grade I need to get my scholarship, and that you will restore all the house points you've taken from me in the past three weeks," she responded.

The Professor smirked. The witch was learning.

"Very well," he conceded, taking the oath.

Both wizard and witch sat looking at each other in silence for several minutes. Then Hermione said, "Professor, why me? You said all trim is alike. Surely you can find another witch to suit your needs."

His eyes dropped to her thighs again.

"As I told you Miss Granger, there are varying degrees of tightness. I only had you once, and you haven't taken any other lovers, so you still retain your virgin tightness as well as your cleanliness. I enjoyed that very much, and simply wish to indulge myself again until I am fully sated. While I can find witches to indulge myself with easily, they don't meet your current standards," he said evenly.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So you are saying, Professor, there actually is a difference in between witches," she responded.

"What I am saying, Miss Granger is I will take a perverse pleasure in having you under my thumb for a weekend because I'll know I've broken the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor values they've instilled in you all these years, and will have taught you to look out for yourself. You will be Slytherinized, my dear. Which you sorely need to be if you are to succeed in life. Sometimes you have to give away something dear in order to get what you want," he replied. "Usually, it is a fair exchange."

Hermione continued to look at the wizard skeptically.

"And yes, I suppose there is some slight difference in the quality of trim," he conceded. "I currently have a decided preference for yours. But it is still up to you whether or not to take me up on my offer."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Will you give me time to think about this?" she asked.

Severus studied Hermione. He imagined she did need time to absorb his offer. But the witch was a logical young woman. A weekend with him to secure her future would be the smarter route, if not the most appealing one. She would agree.

"Tonight is Monday night. I will need an answer by Thursday night. If it is in the affirmative, we will depart Friday night and return Monday morning," he said to her, standing up and walking over to his liquor cabinet.

He poured himself another drink, then turned to look at her.

Hermione looked at the wizard. The Professor looked so different dressed this way, his clothes fitting his lean, muscular body, his hair drawn back from his face. No matter how appealing he looked, he was still a nasty bastard. The witch's eyes dropped to his loins as she remembered how big he was, and how insatiable.

As if reading her mind, the Potions Master said, "I have ample stores at my home to keep you comfortable, Miss Granger. You will return to Hogwarts no worse for wear, your future assured."

Hermione rose.

"I'll think about it, Professor," she said, moving toward the study wall, "Will you let me out please? I have just enough time to make it back to my house before curfew if I hurry."

Severus looked at the witch, and his tool throbbed. But if she agreed to his offer he would have her soon enough. He'd let her go tonight. The Potions Master reached in his shirt pocket, pulled out a folded piece of parchment, walked over to the witch and handed the parchment to her. Hermione realized just how big the wizard was as he towered over her.

"For your Head of House in case you arrive after curfew," the Professor said silkily as he pulled the torch which opened his study wall. It slid aside and Hermione walked through it, followed by the Potions Master.

Severus walked over to the office door and opened it for her. He sniffed her hair as she walked by. It still smelled of jasmine.

"I expect your answer by Thursday night, Miss Granger," he purred after her.

"I heard you the first time, Professor," Hermione responded a bit snarkily.

So she was angry about it. Good. It would make the weekend even sweeter in Severus' estimation.

"Just making sure, Miss Granger," he responded. "Good night."

He closed the door, leaving the witch standing in the corridor. It reminded her of New Years Eve.

Hermione sighed and started walking up the dungeons corridor. Professor Snape had no redeeming qualities at all, but he had her where he wanted her. He was sure to give her low marks if she didn't agree to spend the weekend with him, then she would be stuck at a lesser college, pursuing a field she really didn't want to pursue.

Damn it. She never should have given in to him.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Hermione suffered through the snickers and laughter of her fellow students in the Great Hall at breakfast, as well as in the Hogwarts corridors. She wouldn't react to the jibes and comments, but held her head high and went about her business as normal. She had no choice. 

It was only when Luna Lovegood walked up to her with her buggy eyes and dreamlike manner and asked, "Did you like Professor Snape spanking you?" that Hermione almost lost it.

"No! I certainly did not like it Luna! Why would you ask me such a thing?" she said to the witch.

Luna shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I would have liked it. Professor Snape is so sexy," she replied, drifting away.

Luna Lovegood WAS insane. Hermione had heard others say this but now she was sure of it. She wished Luna could exchange places with her. At least she'd enjoy the situation.

All night, Hermione had tossed and turned as images of New Years Eve haunted her dreams, the way the Potions Master took her, the lustful look of pure pleasure in his dark eyes as he selfishly partook of her body in several different positions, plunging into her over and over despite her ache and protestations.

He wanted her to submit to a whole weekend of that kind of treatment from him. An entire weekend for a scholarship. If she didn't agree, the wizard would most likely fail her.

"It's only a weekend. After it's over you will have what you need to attend Lewder's. It's a sure thing," a little inner voice said to her.

"But it's selling myself," the witch argued with her logic.

"It's not selling. It's a price you're paying. If you hadn't acted so immaturely in his classroom, you wouldn't be in this situation now," her logic said to her. "If you had just accepted the Professor's lack of interest, your grades would be better and you could have worked on getting them up to par. You did bring this on yourself."

"But he is taking advantage of me…of my situation," Hermione argued.

"Yes he is. But he is also offering you something you dearly want. When you're a full Potions Mistress, you can poison him. No one will suspect you," logic dictated.

This thought made Hermione feel a little better. She might not poison him, but could find a way to make the Professor pay when she was out of his authority. She knew a little bit about getting revenge.

What concerned Hermione the most was the pain he would give her. The wizard was brutal and selfish when he shagged and had used her body like he owned it. If she could find a way around the pain…then she could deal with this better.

Hm…find her way around the pain…

She had an hour before the next class and headed for the library. There had to be something she could take to remove herself from what the Professor was going to do to her. He had said she needed to learn to look out for herself.

That's exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

As a seventh year, Hermione was allowed to leave Hogwarts after class hours. After Potions class, where she conducted herself like a perfect student despite the snickers of her classmates and outright jibes of Draco Malfoy, she changed clothes and headed across the grounds to the Main Gates. She apparated to Diagon Ally and then walked up the dismal Knockturn Alley, her wand held in readiness as she passed all the unsavory characters that convened there. 

She headed for Druary's Apocathery Shop, a small, bad-smelling place that kept an astounding amount of ready-made potions. She opened the door and something let out a horrible screech as she entered, and she winced. Hadn't they ever heard of bells?

The place stunk of boiled cabbage and the gods knew what else. Wrinkling her nose, she walked up to the counter, where an old wizard with a surprisingly pleasant face stood. He looked too old to live his face was so wrinkled. He had bushy white eyebrows, bright brown eyes, a long, drooping mustache, and a longer beard than the Headmaster. His robes were brown and monk-like, with a large hood on the back and tied with a piece of hemp

"Hello," he said in a strong, clear voice. I am Master Toorahloo, the apocathery here. Now what can I do for a lovely young witch such as yourself?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling with pleasure as they swept over her muggle clothing. They were so much more revealing than robes. His old eyes hadn't rested on a woman's curves in years, and he was quite appreciative.

"Hello Master Toorahloo," Hermione said, "I was wondering if you carried "First Night Potion?"

Hermione reddened as the apocathery's eyes swept over her again, a small smirk on his wrinkled lips.

"So…taking the plunge, young witch? No pun intended," the wizard said, eyeing her.

Hermione looked at him, deciding what to say. An apocathery was like a doctor in his way, so Hermione decided to tell him exactly why she needed it.

"Well sir, it's not actually my first time," she said blushing furiously, "But I'm kind of involved with a wizard who is…is a bit overzealous when it comes to sex," she said in a low voice, looking around the shop to see if anyone overheard her. But she was the only customer.

"Can't you tell your young man to take it easy?" the wizard asked her, frowning slightly.

"No sir. It really isn't like that," she replied, her eyes shifting downward.

Master Toorahloo could easily see that the witch was obviously involved in a situation where she was being victimized. Probably being blackmailed in some way. He saw this all the time in Knockturn Alley. A pity really. Wizards could be such pigs. He looked thoughtful. She certainly was pretty.

"Give me a moment," he said to the witch as he turned and scanned the dusty shelves lined with bottles behind him. He reached out and selected a pink bottle, then peered around again and selected a blue one. He turned and set them both on the counter. He picked up the pink one.

"This is the "First Night" potion. Imbibing it will make sex less painful and more enjoyable, no matter how brutal your lover is. It is extra strength," the Master said, looking at the witch as her face lit up.

"That's exactly what I need," Hermione said, her heart lifting somewhat. "What is that blue bottle?"

The Master smiled.

"Ah, that my dear is the "Have a Little Tenderness" potion. You imbibe this one and your lover is compelled to be tender toward you during sex. It is primarily utilized by witches whose lovers do not provide adequate foreplay or physical displays of tenderness, such as kisses, caresses, or embraces. The only downside of this potion is the lover is aware he is being compelled to do something against his nature. It doesn't stop him but the aftermath of using this potion is not always pretty since most wizards don't like their sexual techniques tampered with. If you take this potion, be sure to do so when it is your last sexual act and you will be parting soon or else there can be terrible repercussions," Master Toorahloo said, his face sober.

Hm. The Potions Master forced to be tender to her as if he were a caring lover? Now that interested her. Both potions did. But more than likely she only had enough for one of them. Logic said to take the "First Night" potion, because the wizard would not be able to detect that, since it affected her. He might just think she had toughened up. But she would love to have the Tenderness potion too.

"How much for the First Night potion?" she asked, hoping she had enough.

"Six galleons," the wizard replied.

"And for the Tenderness potion?" she asked tentatively.

"Twenty galleons," he replied.

Hermione's face fell. She only had ten galleons.

Master Toorahloo looked at the pretty young witch thoughtfully.

"However, I will take six galleons and a kiss for both of them," he added, his bushy eyebrows raised.

Hermione looked at the old man consideringly. Everybody wanted something, didn't they?

"A kiss where?" she asked him, hoping he didn't want a full-fledged kiss. She wouldn't be able to do it.

He smiled, showing white strong teeth. Hermione noticed a small purple mark on his neck over his jugular, like a bruise.

"On the cheek would be fine," he said.

Relieved, Hermione counted six galleons out of her purse, then leaned over the counter and kissed the wizard's weathered cheek. The old man smiled delightedly.

"I've still got it," he said, his brown eyes twinkling down at her as he bagged up her purchases.

"Now you be sure to use these. Intimacy should always be a pleasant affair," the Master said.

"I will. Good-bye Master Toorahloo," Hermione said, exiting the shop.

The wizard looked after her. Such a pretty, pretty witch. It was a shame whoever was blessed with having her didn't have enough sense to treat her with appreciation. If only he were one-hundred and fifty years younger…

Master Toorahloo sighed and started straightening up the remaining bottles.

Hermione exited Knockturn Alley with a little spring in her step. She might not be able to control every aspect of this situation, but she could control some parts.

When the Potions Master said that Hermione would be Slytherinized, he had no idea she would take to it so well.

Or so soon.

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Hermione in the Potions Master's classroom. This time, the Professor was noticing her, looking at her with hooded eyes as she worked on her class assignment. She was to give her answer to him today. His spanking of her proved to be quite effective. She had returned to the well-behaved, studious witch she was, though she did not participate as much, but sat listening as other students answered questions that she knew the answers to. 

This irritated the Potions Master a bit. Hermione was annoying and thought too much of her knowledge, but at least her participation offered others a chance to learn more as she brought up points he wouldn't have touched upon otherwise. So sometimes he found her inquisitiveness useful.

Another thing that bothered Severus was Hermione wasn't the jumpy mass of raw nerves and worry he expected her to be at facing such a decision. She had to know he was going to ream her royally, but she seemed completely relaxed. Even when he had purposely invaded her space while they were doing a quick base and she was bent over her cauldron and he stepped behind her, mere inches from her body, she had very little reaction to him. Had she decided to throw her scholarship away? That would be a shame. She would make a fine Potions Mistress. But he wouldn't help her if she didn't submit to him. He wasn't nice that way.

Finally class was let out, and Severus called to Hermione as she hoisted her backpack on her shoulder and started to exit the room.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please," he said silkily.

Hermione turned and walked up to his desk. The Potions Master waited until the last student exited before he addressed her.

"Today is Thursday," he said, his black eyes leveled at her. "Time to give me your answer, Miss Granger."

Hermione's amber eyes swept over him coolly.

"But Thursday isn't over yet, Professor. I still have several hours left to tell you my decision," she replied smoothly.

The Potions Master scowled.

"But you can tell me now, Miss Granger. You've had enough time to think about this!" he hissed at her angrily.

Hermione gave a small smirk. She was making him react.

"I still have several hours. I'll let you know by midnight," she said, turning and walking away.

"Midnight? I can't wait around for you to…" he started to say furiously.

"You set the day, not the time, Professor," she said over her shoulder. "The time is in my pitch."

She exited the classroom.

Severus' face was completely black. Why that little impertinent piece of fluff! How dare she set conditions! Wait…just wait until he got her in his home. If she thought he took her for a ride on New Years Eve…

The Professor rose from his desk and exited his classroom in a temper.

Hermione Granger had no idea who she was fucking with.

* * *

Shortly before curfew Severus Snape heard a knock on his office door from his study. Frowning blackly, he entered his office and threw the door open expecting to see Hermione. She wasn't there. Instead there was a folded parchment magically stuck to his door. The Potions Master looked up the corridor but didn't see anyone. Obviously the witch had left quickly. He pulled the parchment off his door, read it and smirked. 

One word was written on it. Yes.

The Potions Master re-entered his office and closed the door.

A slight shimmer emerged from the opposite end of the corridor, moved past the Potions office and headed toward the main hall. It was Hermione. She had wanted to see his reaction. He smirked.

Smug bastard.

Well he'd be smirking out of the other side of his face by the time this was over.

Hermione headed toward Gryffindor tower. Her decision was made. She had to deal with the Potions Master now, but at least it would be on more equal grounds.

She could handle this now.

* * *

Severus immediately began to plan his weekend with Hermione. There would be a lot of sex, but he also had work to do, so she wouldn't be constantly under him as she expected. But he had a special requirement that she would have to follow the entire weekend. It would be quite a surprise for the witch. 

And quite enjoyable for him.

* * *

The Potions Master held Hermione back after class Friday afternoon. 

"I see you decided to make the most logical choice concerning your future, Miss Granger," he purred at her, his dark eyes rather hot. "I have a couple of instructions for you. You will wear traditional robes when we go to my abode. No muggle clothing. I am a bit of a traditionalist. You need not bring an overnight bag. I have everything you'll need including a contraceptive patch. You will meet me at my office at precisely seven o'clock, at which time we will depart. I expect you to be cooperative, Miss Granger. You will fulfill my every request without question. Spending the weekend with me is no guarantee of compliance on my part. I have to be satisfied. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione said.

"When we arrive at my home, you will address me as Severus while you are with me. Likewise I will address you as Hermione. We will not be teacher and student, but two consenting adults and will address each other accordingly," he added.

Hermione nodded.

"I understand, Professor," the witch replied, her eyes meeting his coolly.

The Potions Master found this disturbing. Alarms were going off in his head. As a spy, he noticed when a person was acting in an unusual manner. Hermione was not reacting the way she usually did when faced with an insurmountable situation. The Professor's eyes narrowed. He would watch the witch closely. He was well aware Hermione was capable of some quite Slytherin-like acts and he wasn't about to let the witch pull anything over on him. She'd be very, very sorry if she tried.

"Very well," he said evenly, "Return to your house, Miss Granger. I will see you promptly at seven. Don't be late."

There was a bit of a growl in his voice that guaranteed he'd be displeased if she was.

"I'll be on time," she replied, turning away and walking toward the door in that same unruffled manner.

Hermione left the classroom, the Potions Master gazing after her thoughtfully, his brows drawn together.

Yes, he'd have to watch the witch closely.

* * *

Hermione showered and washed her hair, making sure she was squeaky clean all over. At last she would find out what sex really was all about. Her first night with the Potions Master hardly qualified as sex as much as it did as a one-sided shagfest for the wizard. Hermione had been forced to orgasm several times, but she felt little pleasure. This time, with the help of the First Night potion she would experience pleasure no matter how hard the Professor took her. And this was the secret to her confidence around him. She had some control over her responses to him. 

Hermione exited the shower and walked naked into her room, opening her wardrobe drawer and selecting a pair of white cotton knickers and a white cotton bra. She had sexy underwear, but she wasn't about to wear them for him. Then she pulled on a simple white dress with straps that fell just above her knees. It wasn't really the time of year for it, but she would have on her robes and was sure they would remain indoors for the entire weekend.

Her disappearing for the weekend would not raise any eyebrows. She often popped home to London to see her parents unannounced. It would be assumed she was there, and there would be no inquiries to her whereabouts.

Hermione walked over to her nightstand, opened it and took out the bottles of First Night and Tenderness potions. She kissed each of them, miniaturized, then put them in separate pockets of her robes. She looked at the clock. It read a quarter to seven.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine. Her hair was brushed to a curly sheen. She didn't wear any makeup or jewelry. There was no need. Clearly the Professor was interested in only one thing, and it made no sense to try and pretty up the rest of her.

The witch headed out of Gryffindor tower, ready for her date with the devil.

* * *

The Potions Master sat at his desk, his eyes on the clock. It read three minutes to seven. Soon Hermione would arrive and in a little while he'd be buried in her tight little twat up to his balls, listening to her shriek. Merlin, this was going to be a good weekend. The wizard's study wall was open, ready to receive them the moment the witch arrived. He wasn't going to waste any time dawdling. 

The moment the minute hand clicked over to the twelve, a knock sounded on the Potions office door. Severus took a deep breath, rose from his desk, walked over to the door and opened it to find Hermione standing there, looking up at him with her wide amber eyes. She still had an innocent look about her that made his dark side do somersaults. Yet, that unsettling confidence was still apparent. No sign of nervousness at all. Considering what he had done to her in a couple of hours the last time together, the witch should be quivering in her trainers.

She was up to something, he was sure of it.

"Come in Miss Granger. Head for the study please," the Potions Master said, gesturing toward the open study wall.

Hermione entered without a word, the Professor closing and warding the door behind her and watching as the witch entered his study. He followed her into the study, his eyes sweeping over her robes. She had followed his instructions and not brought anything with her.

Unless she had something in her pockets, that is. But that wouldn't matter.

He lowered the study wall as Hermione stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at him. He was in his traditional robes, looking very much the part of the Professor. She could faintly smell the scent of sandalwood as Severus approached her, stopping mere inches away. He looked down on the curvaceous, petite witch, his organ throbbing with remembrance.

"I can't wait to have at you, Hermione," he breathed, his dark eyes glittering. "I'm going to enjoy this weekend very much, witch."

Hermione looked up at the tall wizard and swallowed.

"I'm going to enjoy attending Lewder's," she responded.

Severus smirked at her.

"Your attendance to your university of choice is practically assured. Just do as I say and that scholarship will be yours," the Professor purred, grasped her arm and pulling her close to him.

Without another word, they disapparated.

* * *

They reappeared in what appeared to be a living room with wall-to-wall bookshelves filled with books, carpeting, a large sofa, two armchairs and a fireplace. Magical lamps sat on end tables on either side of the sofa, and a writing desk with supplies sat in the far corner. There was a large, but tasteful muggle painting of a naked woman over the fireplace. It was quite nice. 

"My home," Severus said shortly, walking to the middle of the living room and turning to face Hermione.

Suddenly he pulled out his wand, pointed it at her and breathed, "divesto!"

All of Hermione's clothing disappeared, leaving her buck-naked. She let out a little shriek and tried to cover herself. Severus smirked at her as she did a poor job of covering all her luscious curves.

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione cried at him.

"Don't be concerned about that. You won't be seeing them until Monday morning, Hermione. You will spend this entire weekend with me, nude," he replied, his eyes growing dark.

Hermione stared at him. Dear gods. The potions…they were in the pockets of her robes and she had no idea where her clothing was.

"I want to know where my clothes are," she insisted.

The Potions Master scowled at her.

"You do not need, nor will you have your clothing until our weekend is finished, Hermione. Now if you keep whining about it, you can count on another very red, sore ass, witch," Severus snarled.

Hermione fell silent. She had no doubt he would spank her again if she were uncooperative.

Severus studied her. She had wanted her clothing very badly. Hm. He'd have to go check them.

"Sit down right there," he said, pointing to the armchair, "I'll be right back."

Hermione moved to the chair, still attempting to cover herself and sat down as the Potions Master exited the room. She hugged herself tightly.

The witch was ass-deep in dragon dung now.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part of 'Professor Snape Bangs Again', the second in a three-part series. More to come. No pun intended. heh heh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Snape Bangs Again Part 2**

Severus walked down the hallway and turned off into a guestroom. He approached the walk-in closet, pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos" lighting the interior. He walked to the end of the closet and swung his hand about in the air until he touched Hermione's disillusioned clothing, which was hung up on hangers. Using the sense of touch, he gathered them together and carried them out into the bedroom. He laid the clothes on the bed and removed the disillusionment spell.

Her robes appeared, along with a white dress, her knickers and her bra. Severus immediately searched her robes pockets. He frowned and pulled a tiny bottle out of each pocket. Scowling, he restored them to their proper size and read the labels.

"First Night potion and the Tenderness potion," he read, his eyes narrowing.

It seemed the little Gryffindor witch had tried to go Slytherin on him and manipulate this weekend to suit herself. So, she hoped to make her experience with him pleasurable. If she just let go, it could be that way.

Still, it rankled the Potions Master a bit that the witch believed he couldn't bring her pleasure. He was quite a good lover, if he thought so himself. He had never been with a witch he didn't bring to orgasm. Hell, he had given Hermione several on New Years Eve.

Severus stared at the bottles. She had to pay for this attempted subterfuge. He had told her not to bring anything with her. She even had her wand…like he would allow her to have that. Hermione did not follow instructions well at all.

Severus stuck the two bottles into his pockets and returned Hermione's clothing to the closet, disillusioning them again. Then he headed for the bathroom in his master bedroom. The Potions Master entered, his eyes falling on his four-poster draped in Slytherin colors. He'd be driving the witch across it sometime during this weekend. He walked into the bathroom, opened his potions cabinet and took out a contraceptive patch. He would apply it to the witch himself, and make sure it took before he engaged her.

He didn't need any bastards running about, after all.

He walked back toward the living room, scowling as he thought about how Hermione tried to pull one over him. If he hadn't divestoed her clothing, she would have drank either or both potions. Severus' face went completely black as he imagined what his reaction would be after the Tenderness potion wore off. The witch would have paid for her deception. In spades.

He entered the living room. Hermione was curled up in the chair, looking terrified. Yes, that was the reaction he had been expecting. Obviously she drew strength from the belief she would be able to control the situation. Well, belief was not fact…and the face was Hermione Granger was completely at his mercy. The thing was, Severus had no intentions of being merciful to the witch.

The wizard looked at her imperiously as she sat there, her knees drawn up tight and arms crossing her chest.

"Put your hands down, witch. I've seen you naked before," he snarled at her, his nostrils flared and black eyes flashing angrily. "There's no need for false modesty. You will become used to being naked in my presence. Now hands down!"

Hermione slowly lowered her hands, revealing her full breasts.

"And your knees," the Potions Master said, frowning.

Slowly, Hermione lowered her legs to the floor, keeping them close together. This was so humiliating. The wizard's eyes raked over her, then approached, standing over her, his face contorted.

"Open your legs," he ordered.

Hermione hesitated then complied, spreading her thighs slowly. She watched as his eyes glinted at the sight of her chestnut patch of hair, then he leaned forward.

Suddenly he slapped her right inner thigh and Hermione jumped in the armchair, squealing.

Severus looked at her with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Stop acting like a child," he growled at the witch, "I've only applied a contraceptive patch," he said, looking at the circular green patch stuck to her thigh. It turned red, and vanished.

"It's taken," he said straightening and looking down at the naked witch. He stared at her for several minutes, not saying anything.

Then he reached in his pockets and removed both bottles, holding them out for the witch to see.

Hermione paled. Shit. He knew what she had been up to. This couldn't be good.

"First Night potion…Tenderness potion, Hermione?" he asked her, "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice that you'd taken something when I shagged you? Particularly this…."

He shook the Tenderness potion at her, the look on his face terrible.

"The moment I started caressing you, I would have known," he sneered, "And afterwards witch, you would have paid dearly for your use of this elixir."

Hermione stared up at him, not knowing what to say. Severus looked at her.

"It was a good attempt. Quite Slytherin in its execution. However, you were caught. There is always a price when you are caught, Hermione," he said.

The Potions Master walked over to the couch and set both bottles on the closest end table, then walked back to the witch. Standing in front of her, he began to unfasten his robes. He looked down at the witch, his tool swollen to full capacity.

Hermione watched the wizard's hand fly down the front of his robes, revealing the shirt and trousers beneath. He flung back the fabric, then began working on his trousers. He got them open, then stopped.

"Invert yourself," he said to the witch.

"What?" Hermione responded. What did he mean, invert herself?

Severus caught her shoulders and twisted her in the chair, forcing her down until her head and shoulders rested on the chair cushion and her legs were held straight against the back of the chair. He pulled her forward so her head hung partially off the end of the cushion. She was upside down in the chair.

He knelt on the floor before the upside down witch, lowering his trousers, then his boxers…his huge member springing out, blood engorged and ready.

"You are going to give me a bit of fellatio, witch," he said, pressing himself against her lips. "You were so intent on turning the tables. It's only fitting I follow through on it…a fitting start to our night. Now open up."

Hermione looked up at the inverted wizard, stricken at being found out and not responding.

Severus didn't take this well.

"Open, damn it!" he seethed, grasping her by a breast and squeezing it hard. Hermione gasped and her mouth flew open. The Potions Master pushed between her lips, groaning as he immersed himself in her wet heat.

Hermione felt his fullness force her mouth wide, his hot hardness sliding in. He tasted clean with a slight saltiness as he began to stroke into her mouth, grunting.

"Suck witch. Remember what I taught you the first time," he hissed, pumping into her mouth with alacrity, his organ glistening with her salvia. "Use your tongue…encircle me. Act like you know, Hermione."

The Potions Master caught the witch on either side of her head with his large pale hands, thrusting into her mouth as she applied suction and worked her tongue around his thick head, her mouth forced wide.

"Yessss," Severus groaned, looking at her inverted body, then releasing her head with one hand and running a finger through her labia, parting it and rubbing her nub, making the witch buckle against the chair and gasp around him as his digit collected her juices.

The wizard stuck his finger into his mouth, tasting her as he continued to thrust into her warm, wet mouth. Hermione's core was sweet and musky, just as he remembered.

"Use your hands," he hissed at Hermione. "Grasp me…caress me, witch."

Hermione brought her hands up and grasped the wizard, working her hands up and down.

"No, lick your palms first, I need lubrication. Wet your hands," he said, jerking her head roughly. Hermione let go of him and the wizard slid out of her mouth to let her wet her hands, watching as her pink tongue licked her palms, wetting them. Then he shoved his tool back into her mouth roughly as Hermione grasped him again, working her hands back and forth as she sucked and licked him.

"Mmmmm. Good witch. Good," the Potions Master groaned, his black eyes looking down at her, watching himself fill her mouth. "Delicious. Make me come."

Hermione continued to suck and stroke the Potions master, trying to provide the stimulation he needed in order to come. Severus pulled out of her mouth and pressed his lower parts against her lips.

"Suck them," he commanded, hissing as she drew them into her hot mouth, sucking and licking them with her tongue, rolling them over and over in her heat as she continued to caress his length with her hands, sliding the silken skin over the iron beneath.

Severus shuddered at the pleasure of it, loving her mouth manipulating and drawing him in. He was close now. He pulled away from Hermione's mouth and inserted his length again, his hips pumping back and forth, his eyes half-closed with pleasure as he looked down at her, twisted in the armchair, totally at his mercy. Shit, this was good.

The Potions Master sped up, sinking as far as possible into the witch's mouth, gagging her as he approached his pinnacle.

"You swallow it all, Hermione. Every drop," he groaned as he tightened.

Hermione felt him swell then hesitate. She gagged as he thrust deep between her lips, flooding her mouth with his release. She swallowed desperately, but could feel some of his emissions drain down her face, running over her cheek and around her eyes.

"Swallow!" he groaned, straining into her mouth.

She did the best she could as the wizard pulsed in her mouth, shooting jet after jet. She had to please him, particularly since he found out her secret. If she were good, maybe he wouldn't seek a terrible retribution.

Severus panted, his chest and abdomen rising and falling as he felt the witch swallow his release down. He watched some of his thick, white come roll over her face, into her hair and it turned him on immensely. Softening, the wizard withdrew, then collected the spilt ejaculate from the witch's face with a finger and stuck it into her mouth with a groan.

Her sucking it off his finger was so sexy, so erotic. He already felt a throb.

Severus massaged Hermione's breasts for a moment, listening to her moan a bit before pulling back and drawing his boxers over his spent organ. He stood and grasped the witch by an arm and pulled her upward, inverting her back to a sitting position.

Hermione's amber eyes were heavily lidded…and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, her body was aching to be claimed by the wizard. Obviously personal feelings had little to do with physical desire. Her body quaked.

Severus looked at her.

"A nice start, witch," he said, meeting her eyes. "I'm pleased."

The Potions Master rose, fastening his pants. Then he looked at her.

"You can go to your room and wait for my next visitation," he said.

"My room?" Hermione said in a raspy voice.

"Yes. You have your own room. Of course I have access to it, but I feel you will need some space after my…shall we say…attentions," he said evenly. "I have other things to do besides bed you, although bedding you will be my main concern. Be ready for me."

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. She could still taste the slightly bitter flavor of his come.

"Where is my room?" she asked him, feeling a bit disoriented.

"This way," Severus said, pulling her from the armchair roughly and leading her down the hall.

Yes, this weekend would be stellar.

* * *

Severus walked Hermione past the room that held her disillusioned clothing and to another on the left. He opened the door. The room was rather small with a twin-sized bed covered in Slytherin colors. There was a nightstand with several drawers, a wooden chair, a wardrobe, and a small bathroom with a loo, basin and shower. Several washcloths and towels rested on a shelf, a new toothbrush lay on the basin, tooth powder, and even jasmine scented soap and shampoo were provided.

On top of the nightstand was a stack of books, a quill and parchment.

"This is your room. I am sure you can entertain yourself for an hour or two," Severus said, his eyes drifting over the witch then shifting toward the books on the nightstand.

"I will bring you some food and drink when I return," the Potions Master said, exiting the room and closing the door.

Hermione stared after him. She was feeling rather achy and randy after the wizard's inverted blowjob. Except for when he rubbed her button for a quick moment, it had been all about him. Selfish bastard.

Hermione looked around the small room. Surely he had better accommodations than this for guests. But then again, she wasn't exactly a guest…she was his plaything for the weekend. She walked over and tried the door. It was locked.

"I should have figured. He's going to keep me a prisoner in here until he wants sex," she thought to herself, idly walking over to the wardrobe and throwing it open. There was a large mirror on the inside of one door. Hermione looked at the garments.

Her jaw dropped.

* * *

Severus walked over to his small writing desk and sat down. He needed to create a test for his Potions class. There were standard tests that were used over and over each year, but Severus suspected, and rightly so, that those tests had long ago fallen into the students' grubby little hands…so he made his own quizzes and tests, telling his students he would be using the standardized test, then switching at the last minute.

The students soon figured out that memorizing the answers for the standardized test didn't help. They always studied now, even when the Professor said the test would be standard. They knew not to trust him.

He opened his drawer and took out some parchment, a quill, an inkbottle and a small mirror. The mirror he stood on his desk.

"Show me the object of my desire," the dark wizard said, and Hermione came into view, standing in front of the wardrobe, her round bum looking delicious as she shifted through the items.

The wizard smirked, pulled the parchment toward him and started writing, occasionally looking at the witch as he did so. If she thought the wardrobe was interesting, she should open the nightstand drawers. Severus knew eventually Hermione would investigate everything in the room. She was curious, inquisitive and hopefully worked up. He glanced over at the two bottles of potions she'd smuggled in. They still slightly irked him…the First Night potion more than the Tenderness potion. He couldn't blame the witch for wanting some control, but she was in his domain. He was the king here. He held all the control.

He glanced at the mirror and saw Hermione had drawn something out of the wardrobe.

How curious was she?

* * *

Hermione looked at the small, black leather knickers she had taken out of the wardrobe. They had no crotch to them and were very tiny. She drew out another item. It was a black leather bra, but the center of the cups had been removed so the naked breasts would be exposed. The witch looked again and found a leather tie-on mask and what looked like a body harness made of hard leather that criss-crossed between the breasts, had a wide strap that went between the legs, a convenient hole in the strap for access. The monstrosity tied in the back and was covered with little rings.

Hermione looked at the knickers and bra curiously though, holding them up against herself in the mirror and cocking her head. Maybe she'd play dress up, she didn't have anything else to do. Her eyes dropped to the floor of the wardrobe. A pair of four inch black stiletto heels rested there, begging to be tried on. Hermione loved heels secretly, though she always wore sensible shoes. Ginny Weasley had turned her on to the slim-heeled footwear and taught her how to walk sexily while wearing them.

Hermione picked up the shoes and carried them, the bra and knickers to her bed and dropped everything on it. Then she sat down and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Inside it were black leather bracelets with little studs, leather garters and a pair of black fishnet stockings. There was even a collar.

Hermione knew she was probably being set up by the Professor…but wow. She had seen pictures of witches dressed up in leather like this, usually with whips. The Professor wouldn't dare leave a whip in here with her. The way she felt toward the selfish, controlling bastard was she'd use it.

The moment she thought of him, she felt the ache between her legs pulse, and she held her lower belly, bending over a bit.

Severus was watching her steadily. He had only written about five lines on the parchment, he was so caught up in watching Hermione examine the leather outfit and accessories. He saw her clamp her legs together, and drop her hand to her belly. The witch was probably rather heated after that blowjob. It had been exquisite and one-sided, with him purposely teasing her core and leaving her unfulfilled. As wet as she was, he didn't doubt she was turned on by what he did to her. She was a very responsive little witch.

The wizard didn't really pay attention to that on New Years Eve. He just wanted to get off. She could have lain there like a corpse and he would have did her just as hard. He watched her, wanting her to open the second drawer.

* * *

Hermione put on the collar and the bracelets, then walked over to the wardrobe mirror to look at herself. She looked…interesting. The witch walked back over to the bed sat back down and opened the second drawer. Her brow furrowed as she pulled out a long, bullet-shaped device, all silver.

It was a vibrator. Ginny had one of these…and knew how to use it too. Hermione couldn't understand it then, but the way she felt inside right now…well…she was starting to see Ginny's point concerning the sexual toy. Experimentally, Hermione twisted the bottom, and the vibrator started to vibrate hard, the witch staring at it, and Severus staring at her now…test, quill and parchment all but forgotten as the witch held the silver tool in her hand.

Severus wanted to see her use it. Then he'd interrupt her and give her a bigger tool, self-driven…in a manner of speaking.

Hermione pressed the side of the vibrator to her palm and bit her lip as it vibrated against her skin. Then she ran it up her arm. It was like a mini-massager. Her amber eyes shifted toward the door. It was locked but the Potions Master could just walk right in. She looked at the little wooden chair in the corner, then stood up and retrieved it, tipping it back and setting the back of it under the doorknob, wedging the chair in. The Potions Master would be furious, but she could remove it. Anyway, he probably couldn't get worse than what he was already.

Severus scowled as he watched the witch wedge the chair against the door to keep him out. Then his face relaxed somewhat. She wanted to use the vibrator and was afraid he'd walk in on her. If a chair was what she needed to make her feel comfortable enough to stick that inside her…it was fine with him. For the time being.

He watched as Hermione climbed into the twin bed and lay on her back, staring at the tool for a bit, then pressing the side of it between her breasts. She made a little "o" with her mouth as it shuddered against her skin…then slowly she moved it over her breast, biting her lip as she moved it over her nipple, which instantly hardened. Her hips thrust up a bit, and the Potions Master's eyes glinted at her wanton response as the witch moved the vibrator over her other breast, her head leaning back and eyes closing in pleasure as she rolled it over and over the sensitive peak.

Severus was rock-hard again, his breathing speeding up as he watched Hermione stimulate her own body. His face contorted a bit. He hadn't seen this side of her…in fact, neither had Hermione. All she knew was she needed relief…pleasurable relief…and most likely this was the only way she was going to get it.

"You'll be much better than the Professor," she said to the vibrator as she moved it down over her belly. "You'll give me pleasure at least. He doesn't do that."

Severus' face went black. What? What did she say?

He watched as the witch moved the vibrator through her pubic hair, sighing, her amber eyes heating up, tossing her hair back as she sat up on one elbow and ran the tip of the toy over her nub, gasping. Gods, she looked absolutely edible.

Severus watched as she slipped the vibrator inside, his tool bouncing at the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh shit! Shit!" Hermione hissed falling back on the bed, lifting her knees and working the tool in and out of her body, groaning, arching and rolling her hips. The look on the witch's face was one of intense pleasure, her head twisted back and forth as she pumped the sex toy in and out. Severus could see streaks of ample lubrication on the silver casing and let out a small groan.

The wizard watched Hermione pleasure herself, his nostrils flared and brow furrowed as her words came back to him. Again, he glanced over at the First Night potion and scowled, suddenly feeling his manhood was being bested, and the witch thought she could get more pleasure from a bottle or a sex toy than from him. Yes, he was selfish to a fault, but as he watched the witch getting off on an inanimate object, he felt challenged.

Fuck. This weekend was supposed to be all about his pleasure, not hers. The witch's reward was to be the scholarship and attendance at Lewder's. But how could he enjoy himself with Hermione, knowing that the witch believed a potion and a vibrator were better than he was? Even her shrieks as he pummeled her wouldn't help get that out of his head.

He watched as she began to pump her hips harder, working the vibrator faster, a scowl of concentration on her face as she thrust the toy in her at different angles, instinctively trying to find her g-spot and fly over the edge.

"Fuck yes!" the witch panted, "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

Then she let out a scream, stiffened and began to shudder, her hand releasing the vibrator as she arched upward, moaning sexily as her orgasm hit her. Her body was covered in perspiration, and the wizard was sure the entire room smelled of release. Hermione was licking her lips and undulating as she rode out her climax. Severus continued to watch her as she came down, panting, a wet pool underneath her hips. She pulled the vibrator out, turned it off and studied it.

"That's that best thing I've ever felt in my life," she panted at the silver sex toy. "I have to get one of you as soon as I get back to Hogwarts. Who needs a wizard?"

Her arm dropped to the bed and she lay there with a sated look on her face, the vibrator beside her.

Severus stood up, scowling and began pacing back and forth in the living room…stopping every now and then to look in the mirror at the contented witch. He had decided to watch the show in entirety, rather than interrupt it. He wanted to see how far the witch would go…and she went all the way and obviously was extremely happy with the results. Much more happy than she would be with him it seemed.

He continued to pace, growing more and more furious. He could go in there and shag the shit out of the witch, ride her until she didn't have any voice left, ripping orgasm after orgasm from her body, but what good would that do? Well, he would get gratification as he rode her raw. Then he'd feed her healing potions and do her again, and again in numerous positions. But in the end, the witch would still think he wasn't any good.

Severus' black eyes fell on the First Night potion again, and in a fit of anger he strode over to it and flung the bottle into the fireplace, where it broke and sizzled in the flames.

Thoroughly pissed, the Potions Master walked into the kitchen to prepare a couple of sandwiches and two glasses of pumpkin juice. He'd bring the witch out to eat and decide what he was going to do then.

* * *

Hermione half-opened her eyes and looked at the chair blocking the door. She had to move it and clean herself up before the Professor returned. The witch rolled out of the bed, walked over to the door and dragged the chair back to its original position. Then she picked up the vibrator and brought it with her into the bathroom. She washed it off, dried it and returned it to the second drawer of the nightstand.

Hermione then took a nice, cool shower, bathing herself thoroughly with the jasmine-scented soap the Professor supplied. She brought it to her nose.

"Well, at least he knows what I like. But more than likely he provided this scent because he likes it," she said to herself as she soaped her washcloth and drew it across her body.

Hermione turned off the shower, exited the bathroom and looked at the huge wet spot on the twin bed. Ah well, there was nothing she could do about that or the scent of sex in the air. She looked at the leather outfit. Maybe she'd try it on. Suddenly the door opened and the Professor stalked in.

"Are you ready to eat, witch?" he asked, his black eyes flicking toward the bed. He saw both the wet spot and the leather outfit.

She certainly had come a lot. Less for him. His scowl got darker.

"Yes," Hermione said shortly.

Severus looked at her a moment, his eyes falling on the collar and bracelets. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at her. Suddenly Hermione was dressed in the leather outfit, fishnet stockings and leather garters. She didn't have either the shoes or mask on however and was in her stocking feet.

"Your outfit was incomplete," the Potions Master said silkily, gesturing for her to leave the room. Hermione walked past him and he slapped her on the bum as she passed. Hermione spun, her eyes furious.

"Don't look so upset, Miss Granger…I'll be slapping you with more than my hand in a little while. Get used to the contact," he said, pushing her up the hall. He returned to the bedroom, walked over to the nightstand, opened the second drawer and took out the vibrator. He looked at it. Hermione had cleaned it. He stuck the sex toy in his pocket and quickly caught up to the witch.

Hermione walked ahead of the wizard, aware of his eyes on her leather-clad body. Soon he'd be slamming away inside her, brutal, uncaring, taking his pleasure while she withstood his pain. The witch steeled herself. At least she had some pleasure before he got at her. She would try to focus on that. Maybe it would help.

Hermione turned into the living room and saw two plates on a small table between the two armchairs by the fireplace. She took the chair where Severus made her give him the topsy-turvy blowjob. The witch looked at the sandwich, then lifted up the top slice of bread to see what it was. Rare roast beef with lettuce, tomato and mustard. There was also a tall glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at it skeptically as Severus sat down in the armchair next to hers.

The wizard looked at her expression as she eyed the pumpkin juice.

"It's not dosed," he said, picking up his sandwich.

Hermione looked at him.

"Switch with me," she said evenly.

Severus frowned at her impertinence. Not only did she think he couldn't bring her pleasure, she thought he would resort to using potions on her.

He switched the glasses and drank out of hers.

As he set the glass down he said loftily, "Unlike you Hermione, I don't have to resort to potions."

"Unlike me, Severus, you aren't going to be penetrated by a wizard who treats your body as if it has no nerve endings. If you were, trust me…you'd use potions to try and offset the impending pain," she replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I take women," he responded, his eyes narrowing. "I've left a trail of satisfied witches in my wake. You just don't have enough experience to appreciate me."

Hermione swallowed her sandwich and looked at him.

"The way you did me last time, Severus, made me feel as if I don't want any more experience. Period. You've managed to put me off wizards," she said. "I'll probably end up alone. Or a lesbian. I imagine another woman would be more understanding of a woman's needs."

Severus fought back a growl. What the fuck was the witch saying? She felt he was so bad she didn't want to have sex another wizard ever? He felt like striking her for saying such a thing, but he withheld his hand, and bit savagely into his sandwich, his face black.

Hermione noticed a dangerous mien about the wizard and fell silent, eating her sandwich and staring at the fishnet stockings she wore. They really were sexy. Too bad this weekend was under duress and she had nothing to really look forward to other than being used as a cockhole…she might have enjoyed herself otherwise.

Hermione had no idea Severus was in her mind now and heard this thought. Well, she was right about that. It had been his intention to use her supple young body just for that purpose. Hermione was quite curvaceous and in the Potions Master's opinion, made for bedding. But her estimation of him as a lover rankled him. He watched as her thoughts went back to the vibrator…only this time she was in Hogwarts, using one in the privacy of her bedroom, bringing herself to climax after satisfying climax. He searched through her memories and found his tryst with her in a dark part of her mind. He didn't even look like himself…but more like a beast, heavy browed, panting and drooling as he rode her body and herself, screaming miserably, her only thought was of him getting off of her. There was nothing remotely sexual.

The Potions Master pulled out of her mind, his expression dark and brooding as he finished his sandwich. Severus Snape was a wizard who never really cared about what anyone thought of him. His life didn't allow for such luxuries. He wasn't apologetic at all for how he was. The wizard had to glean whatever pleasure he could from whatever source he could. Hermione was convenient and fresh. He had never considered her being "willing" to be of much importance.

Obviously, she was willing to give herself to him to reach her goals. Well, maybe willing wasn't the right word. Resigned would be a better description. But the fact that she preferred a vibrator to him coupled with the fact that she didn't want to engage another wizard, and was even considering becoming a lesbian because of his sexual performance really made him feel a bit…well…inadequate. Severus didn't like this feeling at all. It was as if a cloud had descended upon his sunny weekend of unbridled sex. He was rather proud of the way he wore women out, and Hermione's poor but sincere estimation of him was affecting.

The worst part was, this wasn't something the witch was saying to try and emasculate him. This was something she honestly felt about him. That he couldn't bring her pleasure. That he was incapable of such a thing. The wizard saw how she had responded to the vibrator…he had to admit it was erotic as hell.

Severus watched Hermione drain the last of her pumpkin juice, his eyes dark.

She was wrong about him. Dead wrong. He could outshag a vibrator and bring pleasure. The thought that he could be blamed for driving a woman to seek out her own sex for intimacy was a horrible one.

The witch set her glass down on the table, and sighed, turning her amber eyes on the wizard without enthusiasm. It was time to do what she came here to do…or rather time to have done what she came here to have done to her. She wasn't a participant in this after all. It was all about the Potions Master. Most likely he was looking forward to making her beg him to stop. With that monster of a snake he had hidden in his trousers, more than likely she would, not that it would make a difference.

Little did she know the wizard did want to make her beg him…but not to stop…but to keep going. Hermione had no idea she had inadvertently issued a challenge to the wizard, a challenge to make her love his sex.

A challenge he planned to win.

Severus' eyes swept over her.

"Leather suits you," he breathed. "Stand up and come over here."

Hermione stood up and stepped over to the Potions Master, facing him as he sat in the armchair. She was collared, and her breasts were secured and encircled in black leather, the full globes firm and dark-tipped visible. Severus eyes dropped to the small leather knickers that rode low on her belly, then to the garters and the fishnet stockings. He shook his head as he looked at her.

"If your housemates could see you now," he purred.

"We'd be knee deep in vomit if they saw me with you, even with the leather," she replied a bit coldly.

The wizard arched an eyebrow at her, but didn't correct her. It was true after all.

Severus reached in his pocket and pulled out the vibrator. Hermione flushed.

"Ever seen one of these before?" he asked the witch, his black eyes glinting.

Hermione nodded.

He turned it on, and the silver sex toy hummed. Hermione's eyes went a little hot. Severus studied her face as she stared at the vibrator.

"Ever use one, Hermione?" he asked her silkily. Hermione's eyes shifted to his rather guiltily.

"Yes," she said hoarsely.

"When? Where?" he asked her.

Suddenly Hermione realized that somehow, the wizard knew she had used the vibrator. She could tell by the way he was looking at her, wearing an odd kind of expression. As if he were smirking and frowning at the same time. It made no sense to lie about it. The vibrator had given her the best sexual experience she'd ever had.

"Tonight. In the room you gave me. It was in the second drawer of the nightstand, and I…well I was feeling randy and needed some pleasurable release," she said, flushing.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I would have given you an orgasm. Several in fact," he said to her, cocking his head.

"I wanted it then. You had received your…your satisfaction, and I got nothing but an ache. Plus, I wanted to feel pleasure while coming to climax, Severus, not have one brutally beaten out of me. Climax with you is forced. It isn't real. What I got tonight was a real orgasm, brought by pleasure like I've never experienced," she said.

Severus looked at her consideringly, then laid the side of the vibrator against her breast and ran it over her nipple slowly. It peaked instantly, and the witch shuddered.

"So the touch of this cold, inanimate object is preferred to my touch, Hermione?" he asked her, running the vibrator over her belly and the front of her leather knickers slowly, before bringing it back up to her breast.

The witch was fairly trembling.

"Yes. It brings me pleasure. You don't," she responded, looking the wizard in the eye.

Severus stared at her a moment, then turned the vibrator around in his hand, thrusting it at her.

"Show me," the wizard said, his eyes glittering.

* * *

"Show you?" Hermione repeated, looking at the vibrator and him rather wildly.

"Yes. You tell me this toy brings you pleasure. I want to see it," he said evenly. "Remember, Hermione. Staying the weekend is not enough. You have to please me too, or it's just a sleepover. So…if you want me to hold up my end of this little bargain, I suggest you take this vibrator and get to work."

Hermione slowly took the vibrator out of his hand. The Professor was much worse than she ever imagined he'd be. He wanted to watch her masturbate with a vibrator. All right. First she had to pretend he wasn't there.

"Can I at least close my eyes? You watching me is going to ma…:" she began.

"No. I want to see your eyes," Severus replied.

Hermione frowned at him, then remembered what she had learned in her public speaking course. Find a spot on the wall above your audience's head and stare at it. It is the place to focus and run to when having performance anxiety.

Severus sat back in the armchair, his hands folded on his lap, looking expectant as the witch looked a bit above his head and brought the vibrator to her throat.

"Public speaking technique," he thought, "Whatever works."

Hermione ran the vibrator around her throat, letting it massage and relax her somewhat. It really did feel nice against her skin. She brought it slowly over her leather-encircled breasts, sighing a bit as the toy warmed and shuddered again her fullness.

Severus watched her breasts jiggle as she ran the vibrator over one then the other, turning the tip of it to her nipples and biting her lip as pleasure shot through her. She let out a moan as her nipples hardened to tight peaks, and her eyes lit up with heat as she ran the toy lower.

Severus began to unbutton his robes.

Hermione didn't notice as she lost herself to the vibrating tool, sighing and moaning as she shifted her position slightly, moving from in front of the Professor and leaning back against the wall, her pelvis thrust out, moving the streamlined vibrator downward, working it back and forth over her pubic hair and up and down her thighs, her body undulating deliciously.

Severus stood up and peeled off his robes, his eyes glinting at the witch, who had all but forgotten him as she stimulated herself, rolling her hips sensually as she slid the length of the vibrator better her thighs, running the tip between her labia and groaning, her eyes turning downward. The wizard began to remove his shirt as well.

"Oh gods, this is so good," she purred uninhibitedly, panting as she ran the vibrator over her sensitive flesh.

Severus watched her, and could see her lubrication on the silver tool. His nostrils flared as he watched Hermione, her upper back leaning against the wall, her pelvis stuck out and rolling as she watched herself work the vibrator between her legs, completely caught up as she writhed, hissed and moaned. She was a dirty little witch when she got going.

Severus took off his shirt, his lean, pale, muscled torso exposed. His trousers were immensely tented to the point of being uncomfortable, and he quickly opened them, sliding them off. He'd already toed off his shoes. He heard the hum off the vibrator deepened and looked up to see that Hermione had inserted it inside herself and was working it back and forth, angling the sex toy as she did so, moaning and whispering her pleasure as the tool did this to her body that she believed he couldn't. Her free hand moved over her breasts and belly

The Potions Master quickly removed his boxers, his member hard and ready, pointing straight out in front of him. The wizard rubbed the leaking lubrication from its mushroomed head up and down his shaft as he walked over to Hermione and stood in front of her, watching her fondle herself as she stroked in and out of her wetness with the vibrator, bliss all over her pretty face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself very much, Hermione," Severus said to her in a silky voice, watching her wind her hips greedily as the vibrator worked in and out of her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him as if she really didn't see him as she continued to use the vibrator.

The wizard reached out with both hands and began to massage her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. The witch sighed as he watched her as closely as he would watch a simmering potion. She didn't protest, but kept pleasuring herself, though her eyes were now on the Potions Master. Her hand slid over one of his, and he caught it and brought it down to his erection.

"Caress me," he commanded, wrapping her small hand around his shaft. Hermione did it in time with her own motions as she buried the vibrator between her thighs, her hot hand sliding the velveteen flesh of his organ up and down his length, making the wizard hiss. Severus never took his eyes off her face, but thrust his hips forward as he continued manipulating her breasts. He could feel the witch heating up.

"Feel how big I am," he said to her, rawness leaking in to the silk of his voice as her hand pleasured him. Now he wanted heat all around it, soft, wet heat.

Hermione continued moaning at the sensation of the shuddering tool inside her.

"I don't vibrate, but I can fill you better than that…that…imitation," he breathed.

"This feels good…" Hermione managed to get out as she approached her peak. "So much better…"

Suddenly Severus grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the vibrator and pulled it toward him, removing the instrument. Hermione let out a cry of protest when he did so.

"Let me finish…please…before you …you ruin it," she gasped at him.

Ruin it? Why the little wench.

Suddenly the naked wizard bent and slid his arms between Hermione's thighs, lifting her up the wall, feeling the pattern of the fishnet stocking on his forearms. He looked at the open crotch of her crotch-less leather knickers. The leather around her apex was so wet it looked oiled. He positioned himself against the writhing witch. She still had the vibrator in her hand, running.

"Ruin it? Does this feel like I'm ruining it?" he hissed, thrusting into the witch with some power, filling her and stretching her over his girth, groaning as she swallowed him.

Hermione let out a surprised gasp. It did feel good…so much more. The Professor rotated his pelvis, and the witch's eyes rolled up.

"Shit!" she breathed, quivering around him.

Severus began to stroke her, his black eyes fixed on her face as he possessed her with long, deep strokes, hitting her cervix, parting her flesh over and over, the witch groaning, the wizard adjusting his angle, listening to her responses and judging what to do next by the timbre of her voice. Hermione was thrusting back.

"Oh my gods," she breathed.

Severus groaned. She still felt good. Tight, hot and wet. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Harder," she whispered to him.

"Harder? Don't tell me I feel good, Hermione," he replied, pulling his head back to look at her. Her eyes were heated and half-closed with pleasure.

"I won't. Just do it harder," she whispered.

Severus smirked and began to take the witch harder, slamming against her cervix and Hermione shrieking…but this time it wasn't because of pain. There was an ache, yes, but she didn't want him to stop. Obviously the wizard was capable of giving pleasure, and his strong body felt wonderful against hers as he pressed into her, jerking her body as he flexed, his thick, rigid shaft penetrating her over and over. Hermione could feel his shoulders bunch under her arms as he drove into her, grunting and cursing his pleasure as her voice rose.

Hermione began to shudder, the sweetness inside her almost too good as the Potions Master drove into the middle of it, hard and fast, panting, feeding her primal need.

"Is it good, Hermione?" Severus asked her, growling.

"Yessss," she replied jerkily, the rhythm of his pounding body throwing off her speech pattern.

"Better than the vibrator?" he asked her.

"Yesssss," the witch replied.

Severus stopped, staring at her.

"That's all I wanted to know. Finish yourself off," he hissed, pulling out of her, letting her legs drop, unwrapping her arms from around his neck and releasing her. He gathered up his clothes.

"What?" Hermione asked him, disbelief and dissatisfaction making her belly ache. She wanted him to make her come.

"Use the vibrator and finish yourself off. I have work to complete," he said, carrying his clothes over to the sofa, his erection bouncing thick and straight out in front of him.

The wizard dropped the clothing and walked over to his desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down at the desk to finish completing the test for his class. He had come once already, and had the rest of the weekend to indulge himself with her. He had wanted to show the witch he could give her pleasure…if he chose.

He could also take it away.

Hermione leaned against the wall, flabbergasted.

He was actually good…was actually taking her someplace wonderful…then he just...just…walked away. He'd done it on purpose.

The witch looked at the vibrator. He'd ruined that too. The Potions Master was so much bigger, and could go deeper with more power, more motion. He was both hard and soft as he moved inside her. There was heat. Hard flesh to soft flesh. Life meeting life. The vibrator was now a pale, very pale comparison.

Shit.

Hermione bit her lip. . The witch was so close to pleasurable release by the wizard, she felt she could cry with frustration

Severus appeared to be concentrating fully on the parchment in front of him, his pale hand flying across the page, his head leaned forward, black hair hanging on either side of his face as he worked.

"You are a fucking big-nosed bastard," Hermione seethed at him.

Severus looked up at her.

"My big nose is merely a reflection of my even bigger wand, so you haven't insulted me, witch. My parents were married when I was conceived, so the term 'bastard,' at least in the literal sense doesn't apply to me. However the fucking would…if I were doing it, which I am not at this time. I have to finish my work, Hermione. All play and no work makes the Potions Master a very irritated and unprepared teacher," he said smirking at her.

Then he looked curious.

"But, why are you verbally attacking me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked her, knowing very well he had taken her to the edge and left her hanging.

"You…you brought me to the brink of climax, then…walked away," she replied.

Severus put his quill down and folded his hands on his desk.

"Don't tell me you wanted me to 'force' another orgasm out of you, Hermione? They aren't real. You get your 'real' orgasms from that little humming tool in your right hand. At least that's what you led me to believe. I was sure you'd be able to reach a satisfactory conclusion on your own," he said silkily. "In either case, I suggest you get busy. I'm going to be a while. You can return to your room if you like."

He returned to his parchment.

Hermione stared at him a moment, then let out a little shriek of fury and stormed back down the hallway to her tiny room.

Severus watched her go with hooded eyes.

"One point for the bat of the dungeons," he said to himself, smirking and returning to the test.

The night was far from over, but now Hermione had something to think about other than him not giving her pleasure.

Now the problem was he hadn't given her enough.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione enter the bedroom and slam the door shut, the vibrator still in her hand. She let out another little stream of frustration, cursing him soundly in muggle terms. He smirked, feeling vindicated as the witch threw herself on the bed and tried to bring herself to completion, finally managing to work a small climax but looking no where near as satisfied as she did the first time.

She scowled.

The Professor actually grinned.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll get what you want when I come for what I want,' he said, closing the connection so he could actually get some work done.

* * *

Hermione lay in the small twin bed for a moment, totally dissatisfied and pissed off at the wizard. Then she suddenly rolled out of the bed and began removing the leather outfit, flinging the clothing and stockings all over the room in a tantrum. Naked, she sat on the edge of the bed, flinging her hair back, and looked down at the sex toy she thought held all the answers to her sexual drought.

"Damn him," Hermione thought, thinking about how good the Potions Master felt when he started to shag her, and how her ache increased when he pulled away and left her hanging on the edge of what she was sure would have been a beautiful climax.

Though Hermione managed a small orgasm from the vibrator, her body craved more of the wizard's possession. She had been wrong that he couldn't give her pleasure. It was more likely that on New Years Eve night he was too randy or too selfish to worry about her needs. Actually, he didn't seem too worried about them now either. But the fact remained, he could give a witch satisfaction. He could make her want more of him.

This wasn't good either. The Potions Master seemed to get immense satisfaction from leaving her hanging. It was as if he had just wanted to prove something to himself.

Hermione's eyes hardened and she looked around the room, her eyes falling on the wall mirror. She walked up to it and studied it closely. He knew about the vibrator. He must have watched her use it, and heard what she said to the sex toy afterwards.

That sneaky, voyeuristic fuck. He knew exactly what she had done, and had punished her for enjoying it by giving her even more pleasure then cutting it off. He was really a cruel wizard. Hermione walked over to her bed, pulled off the top sheet and draped it over the mirror. There. No more peep shows for Professor Snape. Until he came in and snatched the sheet down, that is. She fell into the bed and rolled over.

With the wizard playing games like this, the weekend was going to take forever to end.

* * *

It took Severus about three hours to complete all his work. Besides the test, he had to mark three essay assignments he had been putting off. Despite his rather strict marking, he studiously read every pupil's attempt, no matter how horrible, hoping to glean at least something worthy from the text. Most of the time he was disappointed, but once in a while a bit of knowledge and critical thought shined through. He didn't include Hermione's work however. She always showed the ability to think critically, even in her first year. Marking her parchments was another case entirely.

The witch was brilliant, and knew she was brilliant. She made excellent grades easily in every class…and it wasn't even work for her. She breezed through her academic life, the only hitch in it, his class. She needed at least one area of struggle, one class where she was constantly striving and not treated as a goddess of knowledge, or she would come out of Hogwarts believing she could do no wrong. She needed humility…she needed to be challenged and checked, to know there was always more she could do, more she could accomplish. That there was no end to knowledge.

Actually, he had a bit of knowledge he wanted to impart to her right now…and it certainly wasn't intellectual. The wizard looked at his mirror.

"Show me the object of my desire," Severus said to it, expecting to see Hermione asleep in her bed. The mirror remained black. The wizard scowled.

"Show me the object of my desire," he commanded again, frowning at the bit of glass.

Still nothing. Was it broken?

He rose from his desk, retrieved his wand from his robes, and naked, walked up the hall to Hermione's door. He turned the knob. It was locked.

Severus' brow furrowed. So she locked the door against him in his own house. Not nice, Hermione. Not nice at all witch. Severus pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohamora," he said in a very low voice.

The door clicked and opened slightly. The room was dark.

"Lumos," the Potions Master whispered, then toned down the light from the tip of his wand as he stealthily entered the witch's room. She was asleep on her back, her arms flung up on either side of her head, her hair spread wildly on the pillows, her legs slightly open. She was quite accessible.

The Professor noted her sleeping position with approval. Despite her situation she wasn't sleeping in the fetal position. People who slept on their backs were more open to life than those that curled up protectively. Severus looked down at her, pointing his wand at her pubic hair.

In the case of witches, they were also more open to receive engorged erections.

Severus turned toward the mirror and snorted softly. She had figured out he was watching her and covered it. As he yanked the sheet down, he considered removing all Hermione's bedding and making her sleep on the bare mattress for the length of her stay.

The witch sighed and shifted slightly in her sleep. Severus hardened as her thighs moved back and forth. He placed his lit wand on the nightstand. It lent a soft, candle-like glow to the room. The wizard walked around to the end of the twin bed and carefully knelt on the mattress, easing his knees between Hermione's legs.

He rethought his current actions as he looked down at her core, then backed up and knelt on the floor instead. He gripped Hermione's ankles and quickly yanked the witch's body down the bed, wrapping his arms around her thighs, lifting them and diving into her core, his tongue lashing hungrily.

Hermione woke up with a shriek as she felt herself pulled down the bed, then gasped as she felt the Potions Master's mouth on her, licked, biting and sucking. She screamed and twisted ineffectively as he worked on her sensitive inner skin, inserting his tongue inside her, making her buckle as pleasure spread from her core up her body, her nipples hardening as her hands clutched at the bed covers. Severus sucked on her nub hard and she arched, crying out as thrill after thrill washed over her.

Damn, he could give oral sex.

Severus was enjoying Hermione's sweet, musky taste as more and more of her juices dribbled out of her, the witch bucking, hissing and crying out in pleasure. He had to hold her securely as he suckled and licked at her, running his tongue between her labia roughly, then tugging on her button with his teeth before soothing it with his lips.

"Oh gods!" Hermione cried out as she writhed uncontrollably…this was almost too much. She began to thrust her pelvis against his mouth, one hand wrapping itself in his hair, pulling him closer reflexively. Suddenly Severus stopped and Hermione felt as if her heart stopped with him

"Nooo," she cried, lifting her head and looking down at the glistening mouthed wizard. His eyes glinted.

"Let go of my hair," he growled.

Hermione hadn't even realized she had locked her hand in his hair and quickly let go. The Potions Master dived back in again, and the pleasuring resumed.

His tongue feeling good to Hermione was just a side effect, however. He wanted to taste her before he took her and that's precisely what the wizard was doing, to his heart's content. She was delicious. Severus had so little opportunity to indulge himself with a witch who was a pristine as Hermione, and intended to take full advantage of it. He tugged on her pubic hair with his teeth, making the witch hiss before he moved to her inner thighs, licking off all the lubrication. But she wanted him back at her center…she was ready to explode.

"Professor, please…" she sighed, pushing her hips forward hungrily.

Severus returned to her core, lapping and licking the witch until she was on the verge of orgasming, crying out and writhing loudly, then straightened, positioned himself at her entrance, then rammed it deep inside her. The witch shrieked, buckled and came, her eyes rolling up into her head as she gushed around the wizard, her sleeve clamping down, choking his tool as he hissed.

"Oh yes. Good one, Hermione," he growled, then he started riding her through it, gripping the witch's waist and drawing her body into his stroke, her pulsing heat bathing his shaft lusciously.

The Potions Master closed his eyes and flung his head back, listening to Hermione's gasps and the sucking noises her body made as he buried himself into her over and over. She was so wet and tight. He began to shag her harder. He opened his eyes and looked down at the witch's jerking body, her breasts bouncing so deliciously, he just had to lean over and suckle one.

Hermione was in pure heaven. Damn, this was so fucking good. When the wizard's hot mouth engulfed her nipple, sucking and licking it, she arched up and released again, pouring over him, shuddering powerfully. Severus launched himself over her, lifting her legs over his arms and started pounding into her, slamming her body into the mattress at first, then driving her up the bed as she cried out.

But she certainly wasn't begging him to stop as he followed her, slamming inside her to the hilt. He had no doubt she wanted him this time, and he pummeled her good, sweat pouring off his body as he took all of that sweet, young trim, the veins in his pale arms standing out, his hips raising high then plunging his member into her body over and over, his eyes rolling up with pleasure as he felt the tightening in his loins.

"Yessss," he hissed, falling on the witch, reaching under her body and gripping her shoulders, his black eyes locked on the witch's twisted face as he went into overdrive, his hips blurring as he rode her fast, his body rippling over hers, flowing and ebbing.

Hermione's eyes were wide open and she seemed to be looking at something far away as the wizard gave her what she wanted, completely unintentionally. She had wanted him this time, that was the difference. Every inch of him. Severus hadn't changed his mode of operation at all as he pummeled her.

Suddenly, Severus stiffened, slamming deep inside the witch and letting out a long groan as his orgasm shot through him, filling her, his organ pressed into the witch's cervix so hard it throbbed as his fluids burst against it repeatedly, hot, creamy and powerful. The witch wrapped her legs around his waist and scissored him, pushing upward as another climax hit her, shrieking, her juices adding to the slippery wetness inside her.

Severus felt Hermione shuddering beneath him and was satisfied for the moment, his tool softening inside her. The moment his pulsing ended, he pulled out of her, the witch gasping as the contact broke and she was alone again.

Severus rose and looked down on her still undulating body.

"You're a wanton witch," he breathed, his deflated organ resting long and sated against his thigh. "That works in your favor. Good night…for now."

The Potions Master picked up his wand and exited the room, leaving the witch in darkness as he closed the door.

Hermione lay there in the dark, panting, throbbing from his ministrations.

"Damn," she breathed, looking up into the blackness, not wanting to move.

Sleep washed over her.

He'd been good.

* * *

About three hours later, Severus returned to Hermione's room, his wand tip lit. He looked down on the sleeping witch. She was on her stomach this time. He grinned as he laid the wand on the nightstand and once again walked to the end of the bed, looking down at her plump buttocks. He would've taken her anally if it weren't so much work. Right now, he wanted the easy ride. He climbed into the bed on his knees and pulled the witch to hers. Well, half-way. Her head was still on the pillow. She roused then came fully awake as he entered her.

"What the…" she breathed then gasped as the Potions Master hit bottom.

"I'm back," he announced with a groan, driving into the witch very quickly, his erection parting her soft flesh and sliding into her sheathe as he gripped her waist, yanking her back.

"Oh gods," she groaned as the wizard's huge organ invaded her body again, and warmth rose quickly inside her, becoming a longing for more ache as his loins slapped against her loudly, the odor of sex filling the small room once again.

Severus looked down, watching himself sliding between her full globes, then he gripped her buttocks in both hands, leaning back a bit and spreading her so he could see better. Oh Merlin she had a pretty little core. He began moving faster and harder, watching his possession, biting his lip as her lubrication gushed over him, making the way slicker, her juices coating his loins and her cheeks.

The wizard let go of her flesh and leaned over her, his hands on either side of her body and hunched into the witch before gripping her shoulders and pulling her up on all fours, wrenching her back into him, watching the small of her back arch up as he took her. Again, there were no pleas to be released. Only cries of pleasure.

Severus was willing to bet now she'd give another wizard a shot. No witch could give her this. He began slamming into her brutally, shagging her in the established manner, and she gushed all over him, squealing as she orgasmed. He followed her, thrusting into her pulsing orifice and releasing with another groan, falling over her back and resting against it heavily as he filled her again. He could feel Hermione's heart racing against his chest.

Again, as soon as he finished pulsing the wizard withdrew. But this time he gave her a pat on the bottom.

"I'll see you in the morning," Severus said to the witch, who collapsed on the bed on her stomach, still shuddering slightly as she looked at him, her face turned toward him as it rested against the pillow.

The wizard studied Hermione for a moment, picked up his wand and with the tip still lit, scourgified both her and the bed. Severus wanted her fresh in the morning and not smelling of old sex. Most likely he would arrive before she had a chance to get up and take a shower. He was an early riser in more ways than one.

Again, he exited the room, leaving Hermione in darkness.

The witch was asleep before she could even consider what just happened.

* * *

Severus scourgified himself as he walked to his bedroom and climbed into his large four-poster bed. He'd bring the witch here tomorrow and turn up the heat a peg. The wizard needed room for what he wanted to experience with her next. The twin bed was too small. He'd indulge himself with her and send her back to her room when they were finished.

He throbbed as he lay back on the pillows, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Yes, he would enjoy this weekend, making sure he had enough sex with the witch to tide him over until his next conquest. It would probably be with a witch with more experience and less tightness than the Gryffindor witch. But…Hermione was nothing but a dalliance like every other woman. The Potions Master had no desire to make her his paramour even if he wasn't in the Dark Lord's service. He just felt like doing her. The wizard liked reaming the only female member of the Golden Trio, enjoyed sticking his wand into the supple little body of the goody-two-shoes Princess of Gryffindor. Her crown was certainly tarnished now.

Albus, Minerva and the rest of Hogwarts would continue to adore their innocent little know-it-all until she graduated, but only he'd know just how wrong they'd be in their rose-colored view of Hermione. She was no innocent.

Severus turned on his side, letting sated sleep slowly creep over his limbs.

Damn, Hermione had good trim.

* * *

The next morning while sleeping, Hermione was aware of something quite heavy and warm hitting the side of her face lightly. She groaned, and felt it strike her again, harder this time. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the pale, muscular thighs of the Potions Master, who was leaning across the twin bed, one hand against the wall, the other grasping his swollen erection and hitting her in the face with it.

"Good morning," he purred, hitting her on the cheek with his morning hard-on. "Open up, Hermione. My morning erection needs relief. I'll be quick, I assure you."

Hermione blinked up at him, barely registering what he was saying, and got slapped in the face again with his huge tool. It hurt this time.

"Turn your head and open your mouth, witch," the wizard hissed, scowling now as he shook his organ at her.

Hermione could smell the maleness of him as she complied, turning her head slightly and opening her mouth. The Professor stuffed himself into it urgently, groaning. He started thrusting immediately, his eyes closing with pleasure as he released his shaft and brought his other hand to the wall, using it for support as he buried the head of his organ into the witch's mouth.

"Use your hands, witch," he hissed looking down at her. Mmm, she looked good with her hair wild and her mouth stretched around him.

"Quite a mouthful before breakfast, eh Hermione?" he said in a low voice, grunting as he sped up and Hermione sucked him hard, her small hands moving up and down his shaft, spreading her saliva. Severus threw his head back and pumped into her mouth several more times before stiffening and ejaculating.

"Arrrrrrgh!" he groaned, his pale face contorting almost as if he were in pain, his black eyes glaring down at the witch as his come filled her mouth.

Hermione knew to swallow, and she did…all of it this time without spilling a drop, sucking on the wizard as if he were a straw. Severus loved it. He began to deflate, and pulled his sated organ out of the witch's mouth.

"That's better for you than a muggle protein shake in the morning," he said smirking, his eyes drifting down her body before turning to the mirror.

"Oh, and by the way, if you want bedding for the duration of your stay here, witch, keep it on the bed where it belongs. Don't cover up that mirror again," he growled.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, still in the same position she was when she gave him his morning blowjob.

Severus looked at her steadily, and she saw him noticeably bounce and decided to get up before he shagged her again. She was starving. And she hurt. The Potions Master had given her good sex, but it still stung afterwards. She felt a bit raw from his sizable shaft rubbing against her walls, and the rim of her entrance just plain hurt.

The witch looked toward the nightstand and saw there were three bottles of pain and healing potions resting there. So he had thought about her condition. But she doubted it was actually concern. Most likely he wanted to keep her in good shagging order. She sat up, the wizard looking at her with satisfaction.

"Get yourself a shower, and do something with your hair. You look like a cavewoman," he said brusquely. Actually he liked the way she looked, like she'd been in a brawl, but he would never tell her that. "I'll go make breakfast. You have a busy morning ahead of you. Come to the kitchen when you're done."

Hermione bit back a reply saying she looked this way because he beat her with his club several times within a few hours, but didn't. Instead she rolled out of the tiny twin bed, walked into the bathroom, closed the door and immediately sat on the loo.

"Ow," the witch said as her hot pee stung her soft inner skin.

The wizard grinned a bit as he heard her exclaim and listened to the slow, stilted trickle of her piss hitting the loo before he left the bedroom. That had to burn. She should have drunk the potion before she went to the bathroom. Well, live and learn.

* * *

Hermione exited the bathroom to find the Professor gone. Good. He was a randy bastard. The witch drank down the potions and immediately felt better, the soreness disappearing immediately. She noticed the potions were a bit thicker than normal. It was probably the Potions Master's own brew.

She returned to the bathroom and took a nice long shower, standing under the hot spray and taking her time washing, careful not to get her hair too wet, but when she ran her hand through it, she realized there was dry, flaky come in it from her being inverted in the chair the day before and not swallowing all the wizard's release. The Professor had scourgified her body and the bed, but not her hair. So she washed it with the jasmine scented shampoo.

The shampoo must have been charmed because when she rinsed it out, her hair became soft, curling and mostly dry, falling over her shoulders gently. Hermione wouldn't need to brush it or anything. Wow. She wondered if she could persuade him to give her another bottle of this to take back to Hogwarts.

Probably not.

Hermione exited the shower and dried herself off. She then made up her bed then headed for the kitchen. The witch was starving and rather thirsty. The smell of ham reached her nostrils before she even reached the living room. She followed her nose and entered the kitchen. The Professor had on a pair of black silk boxers, his muscular, scarred back facing her as he busily scrambled eggs in a pan. A pile of ham sat on the table, alongside a stack of buttered toast with jam and two pitchers, one fill with pumpkin juice, the other with rich, creamy milk.

She looked back at the busy wizard, and for the first time clearly saw his Dark Mark on his forearm, a serpent coiling out of the open mouth of a skull. She shuddered for a moment as his dangerous role as a double spy settled into her psyche. For all she knew, she could be the last woman the Potions Master ever touched. Voldemort could discover and kill him at any time. He lived such a dangerous and uncertain life.

Hermione sat down at the table and looked at what was ready. Her mouth watered but she didn't dare fill the plate that rested in front of her. He probably had some kind of thing about eating together. She was right.

The Potions Master scraped the eggs on to a plate and carried them over to the small table. He walked over to Hermione and put almost half on her plate, then the rest on his own. He sat down.

"Help yourself," he said to the witch, spearing some ham with his fork.

Hermione did, piling ham and toast on her plate, pouring a tall glass of milk, then tucking into her food as if she hadn't eaten for a week.

Severus watched as the witch put the food away quickly, chewing loudly and sucking her fingers. Well, at least she appreciated his cooking. He consumed his own food slowly, though he too was very hungry.

Hermione's plate was empty and she eyed the last piece of ham.

"Can I have that last piece of ham, Severus?" she asked him, reaching out with her fork.

"No. It's mine," he replied, food still on his plate, "You've eaten enough. Don't be a glutton."

Hermione seethed. She wasn't being a glutton, she was hungry. Angry, she rose, intending on going back to her room until he needed her.

"Sit back down. You haven't been excused," the Professor snarled at her.

Hermione sat back down, her eyes on the wizard.

Unperturbed, Severus took his time finishing his meal, reaching out and stabbing his fork into the last slice of ham, folding a piece of jam and toast around it, and consuming it slowly, savoring it exaggeratedly as the witch watched, licking her lips unconsciously. Finally the Potions Master finished, wiping his hands and mouth with a napkin, then leaning back in his chair, patting his stomach.

"A good hearty breakfast," he said, his eyes resting on the witch consideringly. Then he said, "Go over to the far counter, retrieve that package there, bring it back here and open it," he said to her.

Hermione looked at the counter and saw a very small package wrapped with string on it. She stood up and walked over to it, the Professor eyeing her petite body as she walked, his dark eyes first resting on her long shining hair and buttocks when she walked away, then her breasts and thighs as she returned. She put the package on the table, sat down and opened it. She stared at the contents, then looked at the Professor.

"What's this?" she asked the wizard, scowling.

"That is your uniform for today," he said as she picked up a rather tiny white apron with lace around the edges, and what looked like a scullery maid's hat.

"Put them on," the wizard ordered. "You will clean and serve me today."

"What?" Hermione said incredulously.

"My house has not been properly dusted in ages. Since you are here, you might as well do it while I catch up on my reading. I have several trade magazines I must go through this morning, and I don't want you idling about. So you will clean and bring me what I want for the duration," Severus said evenly. "Whatever I want."

"I'm not your maid," Hermione said, frowning at the wizard, whose eyes took on a rather dangerous light.

"You are whatever I say you are for this weekend, Hermione. Either you obey me or go back to Hogwarts and wait for your failing grade," he responded, his nostrils pulsating with anger.

Hermione's eyes flashed at him.

He didn't care.

"Put them on!" he said roughly.

Hermione sighed and stood up, tying the apron around her waist and pulling on the maid's hat.

"Tuck your hair into the hat so it doesn't get in the way," the wizard said.

Hermione snatched the hat off her head in bad temper, twisted her hair and piled in on top of her head, then pulled the hat on.

"Spin slowly for me," the wizard said.

Hermione did so. Severus liked what he saw.

"Fine," he said, standing up and walking past her. "Start with the breakfast dishes. I want the cabinets emptied, wiped down and the dishes replaced. Then you can do the cooler and the pantry. Then mop the floor. Supplies are under the sink."

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"You can do all of that with magic," she complained.

"I could, but I don't want to," he replied, "I'd much rather have you do it. I like the 'personal touch.' When you're done in here, you can come into the living room and dust. Trust I will be checking behind you, so do a good job."

Severus left the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.

Hermione felt like tearing the maid's hat off her head and throwing it on the floor. What a bastard he was. Not only was he treating her like his own private hooker, but his maid as well. This was some deal he'd struck up with her.

Frowning, she walked over to the cabinet under the sink and pulled it open, surprised to find an assortment of muggle cleaning supplies, complete with cloths, buckets and whatever else was needed to clean properly. They were all new.

He had planned this.

Hermione took out a pair of rubber gloves, a dish brush, sponge, brillo pad and dish detergent and set them on the counter next to the sink. She then cleared the table. The witch didn't need to scrape any plates because they had eaten everything. She stoppered the sink, added some dish soap and filled it with hot water. She put the dishes in and pulled on the rubber gloves. Using a glass she dipped up some of the soapy water and dumped it into the cast iron frying pan on the stove.

She had never expected this.

* * *

Severus picked up the stack of trade magazines on his desk. He told Hermione the truth, he did have reading to do. As a Potions Master, Severus had to keep up with the latest developments in Potions Making, such as new brewing methods, theories and discoveries, absorbing the new knowledge and using it to enhance his art. He also had to be on top of the latest developments to test and debate them with other Masters several times a year when they gathered together in conference. It was at the conferences he would love to see Hermione as a Potions Mistress, picking everything apart. It would be glorious, as well as rewarding. Hermione was his student after all. He was the one who gave her a love of potions in a matter of speaking.

Severus snorted. The witch probably wouldn't even speak to him when she was a full-fledged Potions Mistress. People had a tendency to pretend some things never happened. He suspected a weekend spent as his sex slave/maid would fall into that category.

Severus grinned wickedly. But she'd know, and he could have a lot of fun making her uncomfortable with sly references to this weekend that no one else understood.

Ah, the future would be interesting. If he had a future, that is. He probably didn't but Severus had learned not to dwell on tomorrow too much. It wasn't promised him. What was more likely to happen was that he would die a very painful death at the hands of the Dark Lord. It was better to think of today and enjoy the situation he found himself in, spending a weekend with a young, sexy witch who was completely under his power. He rarely had control over many aspects of his life, and so was quite elated to be able to lord himself over Hermione. It was a rare pleasure indeed.

The wizard walked over to the armchair in front of the fireplace, set the stack of magazines on the table, then sat down and pulled a lever on the side. The kicked back, the front lifting up. It was a recliner.

Severus heard Hermione clinking dishes around in the kitchen. It was a perversely comforting domestic sound. Better than the silence he was used to. The wizard picked up the first magazine, looking at the date it was published, then opened it…starting on the first page. He would read it cover to cover. He had a total of seven magazines to read.

After about half an hour, he bellowed for Hermione. The witch stuck her head out of the kitchen door. She had finished the dishes and emptied all the cabinets. Wisps of hair stuck out from under her cap.

"Yes, Severus?" she called, clearly irritated he had interrupted her.

"I need coffee, witch. Black," he said imperiously, his eyes narrowed. "And don't put anything 'extra' in it. I'll know."

Hermione scowled at him then withdrew her head. She walked over to the counter and looked around. She found an old fashioned percolating pot that sat on the stove. She walked to the pantry, found the coffee and set it on the kitchen table. Rinsing the pot and metal filter out, she added cold water to the pot itself. She carried it over to the table, opened the tightly rolled bag of coffee and found a small scoop in it. The coffee smelled wonderful, though she wasn't really a coffee drinker. She filled the metal filter, covered it with the thin, holed metal top and put the cover on. It had a little see-through glass top that would show when the coffee began to percolate. She set the coffeepot on the stove and turned on the flame, then went back to work.

Hermione had to admit working kept her busy, which was better than staring at four walls, waiting to be taken again. Plus she was used to cleaning the muggle way and she wasn't a lazy witch by any means. It was almost easy to forget she was naked with an apron tied around her and wearing a scullery maid's hat. Almost. Not completely.

Presently the kitchen was filled with the scent of fresh-brewed coffee. Hermione filled a cup with the fragrant brew, placed it on a saucer and carefully carried it into the living room, where the Professor was reclining, reading his magazine. He looked up at her as she bent to place the cup on the table, her breasts swinging invitingly.

"Here's your coffee," she said, looking at him for a moment, then turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Hold it," Severus said to her, his eyes on her buttocks. "Come back here."

Hermione's stomach flipped. Surely he wasn't going to do her already. His black eyes swept over her, focusing on the little apron. He reached out and lifted it, resting his gaze on the triangle of pubic hair that announced the sweetness hidden underneath. Hermione stood there stiffly, a little heat rising in her belly as his eyes glittered a bit.

Severus looked up at her.

"Taste it," he said.

Hermione's brow furrowed. She looked down at his slightly tented boxers then at his face.

Severus frowned.

"Not that…the coffee," he said, "I want you to drink some."

"Why?" she asked him, looking at the steaming cup.

"If you don't die, I'll know it's safe to drink. There are a lot of poisonous liquids in my kitchen. I think it's safe to assume that I am not on your 'good will' list, Hermione. Now, taste it," the wizard said evenly.

Hermione frowned at him as she picked up the steaming cup of coffee.

"You really think I'd risk spending the rest of my life in Azkaban for you?" she asked him.

Severus raised one eyebrow at her.

"You're a woman, Hermione. Women do the most illogical things at times. Particularly to men. Now drink up," he responded.

Hermione sipped the coffee. She was tempted to pretend to gag and roll her eyes up as if dying a horrible death, but she set the cup back down as Severus studied her for ill effects.

"Satisfied?" she asked him.

The wizard's eyes swept down her body, making Hermione flush.

"Hardly. But I will drink the coffee. Get back to work," he said, shifting the chair forward so he was seated erect, then picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip. He drew the cup back from his lips and looked at it appreciatively as Hermione returned to the kitchen.

Not only did the witch have a treasure trove of pleasure between her thighs, but she made a rousing good cup of coffee too.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Professor Snape Bangs Again (Final Part)**

Severus read two more magazines then stood, picking up his cup and saucer and heading for the kitchen. He heard a swishing kind of noise he didn't recognize and opened the door quietly, wanting to see what the witch was up to. His black eyes glittered as he looked at Hermione, kneeling on the floor, scrubbing it with a scrub brush, her body jerking back and forth from her efforts, her bottom up in the air and breasts swinging rhythmically. Severus could clearly see the lips of her vulva, covered with soft chestnut down, hiding her prize inside.

The wizard got an erection instantly as the witch worked, unaware of his presence. Quietly he set his cup and saucer on the table, crouched and crept up behind the witch, moving on his hands and the balls of his feet. He lowered his boxers, then slowly let his knees hit the floor, grasping his swollen member in one hand. Severus eased toward the unsuspecting Hermione, then suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist and entered her, pressing his loins tight against her buttocks as he slid in to the hilt…not too hard, just quickly as he curled around her. Hermione shrieked at the sudden penetration as the wizard groaned, a thin smile on his face as his eyes closed with pleasure for a moment.

"Oh my gods, Severus! What do you think you're doing?" she cried jerkily as the wizard thrust in and out of her.

The wizard's eyes snapped back open.

"Enjoying you. Now keep scrubbing," he hissed, bent over her, his forearm wrapped securely around her waist as he hunched into her body, which was lubing up nicely.

He wanted her to wash the floor as he shagged her? Gods, the man was twisted. He was sick. Sexually deviant.

But damn he felt good.

Hermione felt him remove his arm and straighten, his hands now gripping her waist pulling her back on him, hitting bottom with a little more power. A piercing ache began growing, her core clutching at him.

"Keep scrubbing, witch," he breathed, stroking her hard.

Hermione shakily reached into the bucket with the brush and started scrubbing the floor again, her body jerking both from her efforts and the Potions Master bouncing off her bum. The scrubbing made her body move side to side a bit, changing the angle of her sleeve under Severus' stroke, the wizard hissing in pleasure as he sped up.

"Scrub harder, cover more floor area," he breathed, tearing into the witch who was crying out now, but obeying, her arm reaching out farther and farther in an arc, her body twisting as she did so, Severus riding her strongly, groaning with pleasure as he watched her try to work. Oh, this was good. Finally he hit her so hard she collapsed on the floor. The wizard didn't let up, continuing to stroke her while she was prone and shrieking, sliding her body forward through the suds, staring at the little bow of her apron straps tied around the small of her back.

"Yes," he growled, bouncing off Hermione's buttocks as she slid across the glistening, floor, his shaft burrowing hungrily between her cheeks over and over, the Potions Master walking on his hands to stay with her.

Suddenly, the wizard flipped her over. Suds and water clung to her breasts, belly and thighs. He threw the soaked apron up and lifted her legs, slamming back into her hot, tight core, grimacing with pleasure. Even her scullery maid cap was wet, and the scrub brush was still clutched in her hand. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was yowling like a cat with its tail caught in a door.

Shit, this was kinky.

Severus tore into the witch, still sliding her along the floor. He saw they were approaching the dry area, and with one long pale arm, tilted the entire bucket over, soaking the entire kitchen floor, then driving the witch through the soapy water at least fifteen feet before the wall stopped them.

Severus' boxers were soaking wet, down around his thighs, heavy with water but he didn't care. Hermione's sweet, hot body was driving him wild, and he took her powerfully, her wet hands clutching at his back, spreading soap all over him. She must have used a lot of it.

He felt the witch tightening as her climax approached and buried himself into her desperately, racing to catch up, hissing, cursing and groaning, telling her to wait for him, then suddenly exploding, his hips locking as pleasure roared through him. Hermione followed with a shriek, almost folded against the wall, her small body quaking from the force of her release. Severus held himself tight against her until the last luscious pulse, then pulled out, panting, forcing himself to his feet, his chest heaving.

"Clean up this mess," he panted at the suds covered witch as he stepped out of his boxers and wrung them out over the floor.

Soap was even in Hermione's hair, which was exposed now, the cap lost from the witch's head sliding back and forth as the wizard moved her over the floor, jerking her body roughly in the process.

Severus stumbled from the kitchen to the living room where he picked up his wand, scourgified himself and fell into the armchair, reclining it, panting deeply. He had simply meant to return the cup to the kitchen and go back to reading. But seeing Hermione's bouncing breasts and twisting buttocks as she scrubbed the floor proved too much for him. He had to have a go. It would have never happened if she weren't so overzealous. He had told her to simply mop the floor, not scrub it.

So she could blame herself. He lay there in the chair, waiting for his heart to slow so he could continue his reading.

That had been an unexpected tryst, but good just the same.

Hermione finally managed to ease herself up from the floor, her legs feeling like jelly, her body covered in scrub water. Her apron clung wetly to her thighs, her pubic hair visible through it. Her hair was wet and felt nasty clinging to her back.

She couldn't believe him. Just couldn't. The Professor was like the kind of man one would read about in kinky sex novels. She had no idea he was like this. But again, he hadn't been horrible. He felt unbelievable as he took her and in the way he took her. He was an animal in every sense of the word.

Well, Mr. Animal was going to clean her up. She pushed through the kitchen door and stalked in front of his chair, her hands on her hips and dripping, the scullery maid cap in her hand.

He looked up at her, taking in her bedraggled look.

"You look like you were in a boating accident," he commented. The suds had all melted away now. She was just soaked from head to toe.

"Scourgify me," she demanded, "I'm not going back to the shower now."

The wizard studied her and decided this would be the most expedient route, especially if she were going to finish the kitchen. He picked up his wand and flicked it at her lazily, cleaning her body and her hair and drying her apron and cap. Hermione quickly twisted up her hair, piled it on her head and pulled the cap on…stalking back into the kitchen without a word.

"The mop is in the closet!" Severus called to her, picking up the magazine he'd been reading and continuing the article.

A little shriek of irritation answered him, and the wizard smiled.

* * *

Hermione got all the water mopped up, cleaned out the cooler and the pantry, put the supplies back, grabbed the feather duster and walked into the living room. She sat down in the armchair next to Severus, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Finished with the kitchen?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, finally," she replied tiredly.

"It took you long enough," the Potions Master responded.

Hermione sat straight up in the chair, scowling at him.

"Well if a certain randy wizard didn't come in there, turning the entire floor into a sexual waterslide, not to mention me into a toboggan, I would have finished much sooner," she seethed at him.

Severus went back to his magazine for a moment, then replied, "Well if a certain little witch wasn't shaking her behind about like a jiggling beacon calling me to port, there would have been no waterslide or toboggan. No one told you to scrub the floor."

"It needed a thorough cleaning," she spat.

"And you needed a thorough shagging," the wizard replied, turning a page. "It all worked out in the end."

Severus went back to reading.

Disgusted with his flippant attitude, Hermione stood up and started dusting the living room, buttocks and breasts bouncing and wriggling under the wizard's hooded gaze. Hermione was much more active when angry, much to Severus' appreciation.

Gods, he was loving this.

* * *

Severus and Hermione had chicken salad sandwiches and strawberry flavored fizzy water for a late lunch. When they finished, Severus had the witch wash the dishes, then take off her uniform. Hermione was officially off maid duty. As far as her 'other' duties, she was to have a small break before they resume.

"I want you to take a nap," Severus said to her, his eyes sweeping over her totally nude body. Ooh, she was a hot little witch. He was tempted to play with a breast, but restrained himself. That kind of play could lead to some serious shagging and he wanted to reserve his strength.

"I'm not sleepy," Hermione responded, looking petulant as a child.

The wizard scowled and picked up his wand, twirling it idly in his pale hand.

"Either you take a nap, Hermione, or I will put you to sleep," the Potions Master said in a low voice. "I want you rested for tonight. This isn't a request, witch. Now go to your room."

Hermione stared at Severus mutinously. He began to point his wand at her.

"Fine," she spat, throwing herself out of the chair and storming from the room. Severus stood up and walked over to his desk. The mirror was still trained on her room from last night, and the wizard watched her stalk into the room and slam the door. He heard it as well. What a vixen.

Hermione stared at the mirror for a moment, then stuck out her tongue and thrust up her middle finger at the Potions Master before throwing herself into the bed, turning away from it, her round little bottom clearly visible. Suddenly, Hermione jumped back up, picked up the discarded sheet off the floor and wrapped herself in it securely, falling back into the bed.

Severus viewed her little tantrum with a smirk. He knew what that finger meant and she was certainly doing it. He stared at the rolled up witch. Obviously she had wrapped herself up in the sheet as a deterrent to him visiting her during her nap. The wizard had no intentions of doing that however, but was tempted to go in there, push the wrapped sheet up around her head and arms and take her while she was bound, just to teach her a lesson.

Severus throbbed, but he pushed the thought away…for now. The Potions Master watched the witch for several more minutes. Despite what she said about not being sleepy, she had drifted off quite quickly. She had worked hard…in more ways than one. He knew she was tired.

Wand in hand, the wizard walked around his desk, into the hallway and stopped at a door on the right. He opened it and flicked his wand, lighting the torches that lined a staircase. He descended into the basement where he kept his lab and stores. It was an open area with no walls and plenty of counters, shelves and equipment.

He checked several cauldrons he had simmering on low. They all required at least two more weeks of low heat before the next ingredients were added. Satisfied everything was fine with his brewing, Severus walked over to the far wall where he kept his potions stores, unwarded the door and opened it, flicking his wand again to illuminate the room.

The storage room was quite long, running the length of the house. He began to look for the special lotion he had designed. This weekend would be the perfect time to test it. The Potions Master was sure it would work.

It was a revitalizing massage lotion with a very special property. He'd been feeling tight for months. The idea of the naked witch smoothing the lotion all over his body appealed to him. Afterwards, he'd drive her over every inch of his four-poster bed

The witch seemed to have the proper attitude about him now. Loving his sex while hating him. It worked for the wizard. The worst thing that could happen would be she developed "feelings" for him. Severus shuddered as he imagined a puppy-eyed Hermione dogging his heels at every turn. He'd hex her if that ever happened. With something very nasty and painful.

He looked over the bottles on the shelf in front of him. Ah, there it was.

Severus removed the bottle of lotion from the shelf. He had placed the formula in a fire red bottle to identify it easily because he still hadn't come up with a name. The wizard couldn't market it commercially however, due to its nature. It would definitely be misused if offered to the general public. Just the way he planned to misuse it tonight.

He exited the potions stores, warding it back securely then made his way back through his lab and up the stairs to the main floor. He extinguished the lights and closed the door. Then he warded it. He didn't want Hermione wandering around down there. There were some dangerous elixirs simmering and the witch was too damn curious.

The Potions Master stretched, then walked down the hall. He hesitated outside of Hermione's room, thinking about her wrapped up in the sheet, dirty thoughts percolating, but then decided to wait. He'd be riding her again soon enough. He placed an alarm ward on her door so he'd know if she exited the room.

The wizard then headed for his bedroom to take a nap himself.

He was planning on a long, long night of activity.

* * *

Hermione felt constricted. She couldn't move! Something had her. The witch began to struggle frantically as consciousness returned. Then she realized she was wrapped up in the bed sheet. The witch sighed.

Well, the Professor hadn't descended on her in her sleep. Hermione felt a little stab of something. Could it be disappointment?

The witch scowled. No. That was silly. She didn't want him creeping into her room and waking her up by sticking that big tool in her over and over and over and over…

Hermione hissed as a large gush of lubrication rolled between her thighs at the thought of this. She shook her head as if to clear it.

Fuck.

She was turned on by the snarky bastard.

How could that be? He was so selfish and unfeeling.

She knew why…he could use his tool. Whatever he did to her on New Years Eve, it had to have been a fluke.

The witch wrestled her way out of the sheets.

No. It wasn't a fluke, because he was pretty much treating her the same way he did that night. The Professor showed no tenderness, no thought for her feelings. He didn't even ask for sex. He just took and took.

The witch considered. No, he wouldn't ask to shag her. The wizard already received the go ahead when she agreed to stay the weekend with him in exchange for passing marks. As far as he was concerned, he owned her.

Hermione realized the change wasn't in him, but in her. The moment the wizard proved he could make her feel pleasure it was as if her body locked on to him like muggle radar. The very thought of him entering her made her insides flare with desire.

Damn it.

The intense pulse between her thighs made Hermione painfully aware there was little she could do about how the wizard made her body feel. She just had to accept it and get through the next two nights.

Hermione opened the door and shrieked as horns, bells and whistles sounded, almost deafening her. She clapped her hands over her ears, holding out the noise until the Professor appeared in his boxers, looking a bit groggy and used his wand to end the din. Hermione lowered her hands, glowering at the wizard. He had set an alarm on her door so he could tell when she left her room.

Severus blinked at the naked witch, then said, "Go make us something to eat, put it on a tray and bring it to my bedroom."

He disappeared back down the hallway.

Hermione stared after him, her hands clenched into tight fists and held at her side. After all that, he just barked orders at her and walked away like some kind of Lord of the Manor.

She stomped off to the kitchen. Severus would have appreciated how much she jiggled as she did so.

Hermione was sick to death of sandwiches. But outside of breakfast foods, all the Professor had was the kind of food suitable for cold, fast meals. The witch looked through the cooler and found ham and Swiss cheese wrapped tightly in cellophane. She took it out, along with some lettuce, tomato and whole wheat bread, and made four sandwiches. She cut them diagonally, put the food away and took out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She took a tray out of the cabinet, loaded it up with the food and carried it with the pitcher and two glasses down the hall to where she thought the Professor's bedroom was. The door was open, and she walked in, setting the tray and pitcher on a small table in the corner of his large bedroom. Two wooden chairs were drawn up to the table.

The Professor watched her from his bed. He was lying on top of the covers, his hands behind his head, his dark eyes resting on her body. There was no substitute for naked witch service. Hermione looked at his long, lean body, noting the outline of his organ underneath his boxers. He wasn't fully aroused, but the long, thick contour was visible just the same.

Severus noticed where the Hermione's eyes fell and gave her a smirk.

"Anxious for my wand to make another appearance, witch?" he asked her, rolling out of the bed and walking toward her, his boxers beginning to tent.

Hermione snorted, pretending to be unaffected by his approach.

"Anxious is hardly the word I'd use, Professor," she replied, her amber eyes looking up at him as he stopped inches from her, his black eyes glittering as he looked down on her. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her tight against him so she could feel his hardness. He rubbed his erection against the witch's body, letting his hands slip over the curve of her buttocks and gripping her full globes.

Hermione gasped as her core heated up immediately, her eyes betraying her reaction to him. Severus let her go abruptly and sat down at the table.

"I think 'anxious' describes what you feel just fine, Hermione. You love my sex," he said, sliding one of the plates toward him. "You may not be wild about me, witch…but when I lay wand to you, there's no place else you'd rather be than under me. I've been with enough witches to know."

Hermione sat down, keeping her eyes on the food. Damn, he knew exactly what she felt.

Severus took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it slowly, watching her as she ate with her eyes lowered. The young witch couldn't face the truth that she liked being shagged by him. Well, that was just too bad. She'd be shagged and continue to like it.

"The nice thing about this arrangement, Hermione, besides the fact that I get to ride your little body with impunity, is that you are absolved of guilt. You are the victim of an unconscionable sexual predator who has you in his power. You are clearly here under duress…to secure your future. Without submitting to this, to me, your plans for the direction of your life could have been ruined. Even if this weekend were found out, I would clearly be the villain here. A role I am very used to," he said to her. "You would be seen as an innocent who fell into the clutches of a lecher. In other words, you'd be perceived as blameless."

Hermione looked at him.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't gone to your rooms on New Years Eve," she said evenly. "I let you have sex with me that night. I was stupid."

Severus looked at her.

"You were curious…and yes, naïve. Not that I cared. I intended to have you the moment you looked at me at the party. I was horny. I might even have did Trelawney that night, I wanted trim so badly. I would have put a glamour on her though to get through it. Luckily, I got you however. It was delicious, if a bit one-sided. I don't think it's so bad for you this time. You enjoy me. I don't believe you'll be turning to other women any time soon," Severus replied, his eyes resting on her full breasts.

"One-sided? You rode me so hard and rough that I got no pleasure from it at all," she replied, "and you didn't care a bit."

"No, I didn't. Just as I really don't care now…but you are getting pleasure from me, witch…I think I've more than made up for that first night. You like being mistreated. You can say you don't but the way your body responds to me tells me the truth of the matter. Beneath all that book knowledge and intelligence is the soul of a very, wanton, naughty and nasty little witch, begging for a wizard to give it to her good," he said with a sneer.

Hermione wanted to fling her pumpkin juice in his face.

"You're a bastard. You force me to come here, then you shag me and torment me. I hate you!" she seethed, rising from the table as if to flee from his presence.

She tried to get by him, but only managed two steps before he grabbed her roughly by her arm and flung her back toward her seat.

"Sit down you silly little chit!" he hissed, his eyes dangerous. "So far, I've treated you well and just had normal relations with you. Don't make me change, witch. Pain isn't that far from pleasure, I assure you. Now, finish your meal."

Hermione sat back down quietly. She was in his home and no one knew she was here. The wizard could do anything to her and there was no one to help her. If he killed her, no one would even suspect him.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, frowning at the witch. "Despite rumors to the contrary, I don't get enjoyment from hurting those weaker than I, Hermione. I don't torture animals or small children, and I don't beat witches…"

Here he hesitated

"…well, not in the normal manner," he amended. "Unless they want me to strike them to increase their sexual pleasure. I'll accommodate them if that's the case."

Hermione stared at him.

"Witches want you to…to beat them? That's sick," Hermione said.

Severus eyed her consideringly.

"Different strokes for different folks, Hermione. Most of the time, they only want me to spank them while I take them, though some like to be bitten or nipped during the act, or handled roughly. For some reason, a lot of the witches I find myself with have the same fantasy…that I force myself on them, using a combination of seduction and rape. Most of them would have creamed themselves to be in the position you found yourself in New Years Eve."

Hermione seemed to have drifted away during his monologue and was staring blankly into space. He slipped into her mind. His eyebrows rose as he saw himself shagging her from the back and spanking her with every thrust, the witch coming all over herself. Hm. Obviously, her developing masochistic streak was a bit wider than he initially thought.

The wizard snapped his fingers at her several times and she came back, looking guilty.

"A sickle for your thoughts," he said silkily.

Hermione flushed.

"They're not worth a sickle, believe me," the witch replied, starting on her second sandwich and avoiding his eyes.

Severus took a drink of his pumpkin juice, looking at her as he did so.

"I beg to differ, Hermione," he said knowingly, his eyes glinting, "I imagine they are absolutely priceless."

* * *

They finished their meal, and Hermione started to collect the plates.

"No, you can do that later," he said, "Right now you have something else to attend to. Me."

The wizard stood up and stretched, flexing his muscles, Hermione's eyes falling to his torso, his pale, ribbed abdomen and of course, his boxers. The wizard walked over to his bed, then slipped off said boxers, his slim, muscular buttocks in full view. He rolled into the bed and lay on his stomach, looking at the witch, who was standing next to the table, watching him as if hypnotized.

"Come here, Hermione," Severus said.

Hermione started and walked toward the bed. Severus' eyes rested on her thighs a moment, then flickered up to her face.

"Pick up that red bottle over there, on the night stand," he said.

Hermione complied, turning the bright red bottle over in her hands curiously.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"A special revitalizing lotion," he replied, "you are going to give me a full body massage with it."

Hermione stared down at him. She had never really touched his body before except in passing during sex, and that was reflexively. She found that she actually wanted to do it. Still…

"So now you want me to be your masseuse too?" she said, trying to sound irritated.

"Right in one, witch. I need a good massage, and since you are here…" he began.

"All right. All right," Hermione said, "I'm a masseuse. Is there any special way to apply this?"

"Pour a bit into your hands, rub it between your palms until it get warm, then knead it into my skin, starting with my neck and shoulders, then working your way down. Keep doing this until I am completely covered, then I will flip over and you can apply the rest to the front of me," he instructed as the witch opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"It smells like sandalwood oil," she commented.

"Yes, I'm partial to that scent. I find it soothing," the wizard replied, stretching a bit. "Now, get started. Begin at my neck."

Hermione reached down and slowly moved the wizard's long, black hair to the side. It was very soft and despite how it looked, not greasy. It was just very fine. She poured a bit of lotion in her hand, then rubbed her palms together. It tingled a bit.

She sat on the side of the bed, and began to apply it to the wizard's neck, working the lotion into his pale skin with a bit of force. He groaned.

"You're a natural masseuse. Excellent," the wizard sighed in pleasure.

Hermione felt a powerful pulse of heat between her legs at his praise. She put a little more lotion on her hands and worked it into his strong shoulders. She could feel the muscles beneath his flesh.

"You're strong," she said suddenly, "so strong."

Severus smirked.

"Yes I am, Hermione. Very strong, witch," he replied as her massage became more sensuous, curious, appreciative. He could feel the change and his organ hardened beneath him.

Yes, the lotion was starting to take effect.

* * *

Hermione continued to work the lotion into Severus' skin, her hands smoothing over his body, kneading, probing, and fingering his flesh as she moved over his sinewy arms. The witch felt herself drawn to the wizard as she touched him, tenderly working the potion into his raised pattern of scars. Suddenly she pressed her lips to his back and began to trace the raised welts with her mouth. Severus felt this and shuddered.

"The lotion, Hermione," he said in a low voice, feeling her lips pull away from his body, her small warm hands returning to his flesh.

Hermione massaged the lotion into his sides and lower back, her lips once again falling to the small of his back, her tongue tasting his skin. Again the wizard shuddered but let her continue for a moment or two before he reminded her to continue his massage. Hermione reluctantly continued, spending way too much time on the wizard's buttocks and flanks before moving to his thighs, calves and feet. Severus was anxious to turn over. The lotion obviously worked. It enhanced attraction between the masseuse and the person being massaged, having a similar effect to a moderate lust potion.

Severus turned over and looked up at Hermione's heated eyes.

Well, it was supposed to be a moderate lust potion. Severus watched the witch as she poured more lotion into her hand. Instead of setting the bottle back on the nightstand, she placed it next to him on the bed, then climbed into it, straddling his body. The wizard could feel her hot, wet core pressed against his belly.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked her, his voice a bit raw.

"Repositioning myself," she breathed at him as she leaned forward, breasts swaying as she worked the lotion into his neck, her whole body moving sensuously. "It gives me easier access."

Severus felt the witch shift downward, her full cheeks resting on his loins now, right on top of his erection. He growled as her body shifted back and forth over him, the witch pressing her lips to his neck and shoulders as her hands worked up and down his arms, her breasts mashing against his chest. Easier access eh?"

"Sit on me, Hermione," he breathed at her, pushing her up.

He didn't have to ask the witch twice. She had never been in this position, but took to it immediately, lifting up as Severus grasped his erection, holding it upright, watching her face as she lowered herself on to him, sighing and moaning as he slipped into her easily. Severus hissed as her warmth gripped his shaft pulsing, soft and well lubricated. Hermione raised her body upward, groaning as he almost slid out of her sleeve, then dropped back down on him, her cheeks hitting his loins.

She looked down at him, her eyes burning.

"Oh yessss," she hissed, her eyes blazing and her hair falling around her face. "You're so big, Severus."

The wizard grasped her waist.

"You like my big attribute, witch?" he asked her, his eyelids fluttering with pleasure as she rose and fell on him gently. "You like giving it up to your bastard of a Potions Master?"

"Yesssss," she moaned wantonly. "I don't like you, but I like your penis. It makes me feel good."

"Ah," the Potions Master sighed, his head tilting back into the pillows as Hermione slid her warmth over him again and again, "There are few things, Hermione, as erotic as a witch's honesty when she has a hard tool stuffed inside her."

Severus smirked as he lowered his head and watched the witch thrust herself up and down on his thick organ, her breasts bouncing, her amber eyes staring directly at him hungrily. For a moment the wizard had a flashback of Hermione shouting at him in his Potions class, and he grasped her waist and thrust his hips upward hard five or six times, making the witch arch and shriek as he rammed against her cervix. He let her take control again. Her eyes were glistening from his ache, but she didn't let up.

Severus enjoyed Hermione riding him for a good while, playing with her hair and her breasts as the witch rode him. She felt good, but he needed more. He always needed more. He caught her waist stopping her movements.

"Time to change positions witch. Wizard on top," he breathed as he rolled her over, still buried inside her.

He trapped her knees over his arms and pressed into her, rolling his pelvis and winding his organ deep inside her, making the witch squeal.

"Round and round we go," he hissed, driving into her softness lustfully, then twisting inside the witch again. He started as her nails dug into his back.

"Oh…it's like that is it, Hermione?" he gasped at her, drawing back and hitting the witch full force, tearing a choked scream from her throat before she orgasmed, drawing her nails down his back, which had the effect of unleashing him as her release flowed over him and her body locked down.

Severus began to drive into the witch brutally, burying himself deeply in her heat, his loins slapping and pressing against her soft buttocks, his black eyes locked to her face, nostrils flared as she shrieked, her eyes rolling into her head as she surrendered to Severus' pistoning body, his plunging hardness, claiming every inch of her demandingly, hungrily, greedily, his loins soaked with her juices, his pelvis covered in her cream, the sting of her nails renewed as perspiration filled the thin wounds streaking his flexing back.

The Potions Master's lungs felt as if they were about to burst, but he was unable to stop as he rode Hermione to silence, her shrieks hoarsening down to nothing but expelled breath as she clutched at him. But there was no resistance, no fighting him. She had given her body over and he devoured it, merging and flowing with the witch, their slick bodies moving as one. The lotion-inspired lust the witch had shown ignited him, and he wanted to break the witch completely.

Hermione could do nothing but hold on to the wizard on top of her and take him, feel him, surrender to his power. She orgasmed three more times, the last time convulsing in his arms silently as Severus dropped on her, releasing her legs and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible as he rode her melting body toward his own release, his heart pounding, a corona of pleasure radiating outward from the center of his loins, feeling his entire body pulled into one tight knot of pressure, then exploding into bliss, letting out a roar as he came, shuddering, blasting his seed into the quaking body beneath him, crushing the witch to him so tightly Hermione nearly passed out from lack of air as Severus strained into her, his mouth slack and eyes fluttering upward, the whites showing as he grunted ferally at each delicious pulse of release.

This time when the pulsing ceased, the wizard was too exhausted to withdraw and lay on the witch heavily as he came down, softening inside her as she continued to shudder and pulse around him. Damn.

After about fifteen minutes, the wizard pulled out of the prone witch beneath him, rolled off of her body and sat up in the bed, looking down at her. She was sound asleep. Severus sat there for several more minutes, regaining his strength. When he felt strong enough, he rolled out of the bed, grabbed his wand, then reached in and lifted Hermione in his arms. He carried her out of his bedroom and into the guest room. He spread the crumpled covers as best he could with one hand, then pulled them back and laid Hermione gently in the twin bed. He scourgified her, and covered her up. The night wasn't over but she needed to recover.

So did he.

Severus exited her room, scourgifying himself in the process. The wizard's pubic hair was soaked with the witch's release, the odor of sex strong on his body. Hell, he needed more food and a shower. He walked back to his bedroom and stopped in front of the large mirror over his dresser, turned around and looked at his back over his shoulder. Eight thin marks ran from the middle of his spine down to the upper part of his hips. The witch had marked him well. He'd make her apply some healing potion to the marks. Most likely there would be small scars. He had a number of marks from witches on him. Hermione's would just be the latest set.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Sometimes scourgifying just wasn't enough. That had been a heated tryst. No doubt Hermione would be furious with him when he informed her the lotion she used on him had a little something extra to it. She'd remember how she'd shagged him too. And what she'd said about hating him but loving his tool.

The wizard smirked. It was just more ammunition for the future…if he had one. He hoped he did, if only to humiliate the future Potions Mistress. He planned to put the entire weekend into a pensieve. That could also come in handy later on. This had certainly been one of his more enjoyable sexual endeavors, that was for certain.

The Potions Master turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, making it as hot as he could stand, then washed his pale body and hair thoroughly with soap. He was a whiz at creating shampoos, but rarely bothered with them himself. It was much easier to use soap. He exited the shower, dried off and walked into his bedroom. The wizard opened his wardrobe, pulled out the lower drawer and shuffled through his boxers. He picked up a black pair that he had received from Albus for his birthday.

On the front of them was a rather licentious looking yellow smiley face, with a wicked grin and devil horns. The slit of the boxers opened right where the nose would be, making for an interesting option as far as the smiley's features went. It could look decidedly elephantine. Underneath the smiley face was a caption in red that read: "Horny Devil"

Severus had thought them ridiculous, and they were. Yet he kept them because they were a gift from the Headmaster.

Hermione would probably go into conniptions if he wore them, especially after their last bout of sex. The wizard slipped them on and looked at himself in the mirror. Oh yes. The witch would probably hate them. On a whim, he reached in and pulled his erection out through the slit and chuckled at the effect. The devil-smiley had quite a trunk. Maybe he'd let Hermione see him in the boxers with this slight facial adjustment.

Severus picked up his wand from the nightstand and headed toward the kitchen, warding Hermione's door again as he passed. He wanted to know when she awoke. The witch was definitely going to need some pain potions.

After he administered them, he'd take her for another ride.

* * *

Two hours passed and Hermione had not yet awakened. Severus, armed with several purple potions, decided to go wake her. He removed the alarm ward and entered the witch's bedroom, turning up the torches with his wand. She was sleeping peacefully, but one hand was nestled between her thighs, probably in response to the ache she felt. The wizard looked down on her body and his boxers began to tent, distorting the devil smiley's wicked face. Severus grasped the witch by the shoulder and shook her.

Slowly Hermione awoke very groggy and disoriented. She looked up at the wizard, her eyes attempting to focus.

"What did you…"she began, frowning.

The wizard cut her off, opening one of the vials and offering it to her.

"Before you start in, witch, drink these," he said darkly.

Hermione's eyes flicked from his face to the proffered potion, then she took it, and every one after it, drinking them down, and sighing before fixing him with an angry stare.

"You drugged me," she accused. "You gave me a lust potion or something."

The witch reddened as she remembered how she rode the wizard and the things she admitted to him.

"It's bad enough you have me here at your mercy. Did you have to give me a potion too?" she seethed at him.

Severus glowered at her.

"It's nothing less than what you were going to do to me with that "Tenderness" potion you brought here. If I hadn't discovered it, I would have been drooling all over you like some love struck fool," he replied. "Besides, I didn't give you a potion. The lotion you used on me affected you. I needed to test it to see if it worked. I couldn't tell you, or else your reactions might not have been natural. I am utilizing this weekend to the fullest, Hermione. You can add 'guinea pig" to your list of hats."

He stared at her a moment. He could tell Hermione was livid. He continued.

"That potion didn't force you to say or do anything that wasn't already in you to say or do, witch. It enhanced what you already felt for me physically. You made it quite clear you like being shagged by me. I'm not as much of a chore as you thought I'd be," he said to her.

Hermione was about to reply to this when her eyes dropped to his boxers.

"What in the world are you wearing?" she asked him, her eyes widening as she took in the devil smiley face, "Horny devil?"

Severus looked down at his boxers.

"Albus gave me these for my birthday. I found them ridiculous, but…considering our last tryst, I thought them…fitting. And there's an added benefit…"

He reached into the slit and pulled his member out. It pointed straight at the witch, looking for all the world like a deformed nose. Hermione scowled.

"Oh…now…that's just…just sick!" she exclaimed, "Put it back in!"

Severus' eyes glittered.

"If you insist," he said, falling on top of her.

* * *

Severus dragged Hermione into every room of his domicile, taking her in various positions as he did so, but not coming. He said he was "showing her the house. The witch was bent over sinks and beds, lifted on tables, pummeled against walls, slammed on the sofa, ridden on the kitchen counter and even plugged on the top of the basement stairs. Severus christened his entire house, shagging the witch to exhaustion before he finally allowed her to retire, having to carry her back to her room, still babbling and shuddering, then administering several more potions (including a calming elixir) before she was comfortable enough to sleep.

The Potions Master returned to his own bed, very satisfied with the night. He had one more day left with her. He prayed he wouldn't be summoned. Voldemort hadn't called him in more than a month, which meant he was due to make an appearance before the Dark Lord.

If he was summoned, he could count on being tortured, simply because he had not been in the Dark Lord's presence for a couple of weeks. The dark wizard liked to re-establish his dominance over his deatheaters when separated from them for any length of time, and the application of pain was the best way to do that. Plus Voldemort was suspicious of Severus and every time he tortured the wizard, it was with the hope he would reveal some secret he had been keeping from him. But the Potions Master never did, no matter how horrible the pain became. The wizarding world was counting on him, and he would die before he'd turn his back on it.

Well, if he were subjected to Voldemort's tortures, he would focus on this weekend to ease his pain. Severus had a way of moving his mind away from his body's torment by focusing on something pleasant, though he had few pleasant memories. His weekend with Hermione would serve him in more ways than one by helping him survive the horror that was his existence.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus had Hermione bathe him and shampoo his hair. It was quite an intimate act for the witch, and a true pleasure for the wizard. No woman had washed his hair since he was a small child. His mother used to do it for him. Hermione had a very gentle touch and he enjoyed the feel of her fingertips scrubbing his scalp.

Hermione lathered the wizard's locks several times, rinsing it thoroughly as he rolled his head against her hands, almost purring with pleasure, his dark eyes half-lidded, a small smile on his face. When he exited the tub, he sat at the small table in his bedroom while Hermione dried and brushed his hair to a silky gleam.

"You have nice hair, Professor. You should take care of it better," she commented as she let his black locks run over her fingers and fall against his shoulders.

"I don't have time, and besides…it is easier to terrorize students with lanky, stringy hair than soft locks, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him.

"You mean you keep your hair like that on purpose?" she asked the wizard incredulously.

"It's part of the image," he replied, turning in the chair, his dark eyes sweeping over her body.

Hermione felt a tremor in her belly at the way the wizard looked at her. Was he going to take her now?

Severus caught her reaction.

"You want me to do you?" he asked her, his head cocked.

Hermione didn't answer him.

He considered the witch a moment, then said, "I thought I'd go easy on you today. I will get my final strokes in tonight. You will be sleeping in my bed to make access to you easier. You can count on being tired at school tomorrow."

The truth was, Severus' tool was a bit sore. He took some healing potions but he still felt the ravages of the weekend. All that ramming and plunging had caught up to the wizard. He planned to make up a batch of his extra-strength healing elixir and soak his organ in it for about an hour to restore it to top condition.

"You can have the run of the house, just stay away from the basement. I'll be working down there and don't want to be disturbed. You might like to peruse my library. There are some fascinating titles there for an aspiring Potions Mistress," he said, rising from the chair, walking over to his wardrobe, opening it and selecting a pair of regular silk boxers.

His devil-smiley boxers were covered in Hermione's juices. He shagged her with his member hanging out of the slit the entire night. They needed laundering, not just scourgifying. Hell, he might even save them as is, as a reminder of this weekend.

"I'm going to my lab. Stay out of trouble," he said to the witch darkly, then exited the bedroom.

Hermione stared after the wizard. She had thought he'd be on her the entire day, being it was her last day with him. But she'd read him wrong. She should be happy for the breather, but found herself with mixed emotions.

Hermione knew that more than likely the wizards she would be involved with in the future wouldn't be able to hold a torch to the kinky, randy Potions Master. This didn't mean she wouldn't be able to find a wizard to satisfy her…she'd have her pick after all. The witch didn't plan on forming any kind of serious relationship until after she received her Potions Mistress degree. She'd most likely play the Quidditch pitch and take several lovers over the next few years, so she'd be able to 'shop around.'

Hermione just hoped she wouldn't be looking for a replacement Severus Snape. She already knew she wouldn't find one, strictly because every potential lover she'd meet would be courting her and most likely on his best behavior in and out of the bedroom. None of them would have the hunger of the Professor. He met his needs selfishly, knowing full well that anytime he did so, might be the last time…so he took no prisoners.

Hermione didn't even consider trying to continue a sexual relationship with the wizard. He would turn her down flat. For him, it was all about pleasure, not connection. He had enough connection with the Dark Lord. A steady witch would only complicate things, and most likely be a dangerous addition to his life. She could be taken and used against him. No…Severus wouldn't set himself up that way. As far as witches were concerned, shagging them and sending them home was the best he could do.

Hermione sighed and wandered out of the bedroom. She headed toward the living room, pausing in front of the basement door. He'd be livid if she attempted to go down. She continued on. She'd lose herself in those books he told her about.

* * *

Severus quickly brewed up the elixir, cooled it with his wand, poured it into a large, wide mouthed bottle, sat down on a stool and stuck his organ into the soothing liquid with a sigh. Gods, what a relief.

The wizard couldn't remember the last time he indulged so much he became sore. He'd had some rather dry witches that made him ache…not that it stopped him, but this was the first time he could remember a witch who had plenty of lubrication making his tool a bit…dull.

The wizard smirked.

He hurt, but getting in this condition had been quite rewarding. Hermione was a passionate little witch. Whatever wizard who caught her eye in the future would be quite lucky. He had no doubt she'd have an active sex life…more than likely a varied one too. She was so focused on her education, he doubted she would tie herself down to one man. At least not until she received her degree. That would be in about six years.

Hopefully by that time, the issue of Voldemort woulf have been settled favorably, and he would still be alive. The wizard really wanted to see the witch succeed. Her brilliant mind would be a welcome addition in the field of Potions as far as he was concerned.

He was certain many other Potions Masters wouldn't see it that way. The Potions field was dominated by wizards. There were few Potions Mistresses, and they were treated with thinly veiled contempt. But Hermione would be different. She'd refuse to be relegated to the background. The witch would be loud, bold, argumentive and in most cases, correct in her summations of all things Potions.

Severus couldn't wait to see her take the stuffed robes down a few pegs. The Potions field needed fresh blood, movers and original thinkers. Hermione fit the bill perfectly. No doubt she would make great discoveries. Possibly become famous. The wizard planned to send a letter of recommendation to Lewder's without the witch's knowledge. He wasn't doing this to be kind, but to insure she had a leg up as he promised.

Anytime the Potions Master made a recommendation, it was heeded. He was highly regarded and selective as to whom he placed his faith in. He had no doubt Hermione would excel at the school and with a written letter of approval would be heartily accepted. As a muggle-born she might have difficulty otherwise, even with excellent marks. Prejudice still reigned supreme in the magical world.

Severus sat on the stool, holding the bottle securely around himself, soaking, allowing his mind to drift to his plans for the witch tonight. He had mulled over the idea of buggering her as a finale, but in an extremely rare burst of consideration, decided to leave the witch something to take to another lover untouched.

Plus, it was a lot of work piercing a virgin bum, and could get very messy as well. Hermione was a small witch. Him buggering her would probably feel as if he shoved a log inside her. The wizard could take a witch screaming and crying during sex…actually he enjoyed it on occasion as it fed his darker nature, but he decided to give the witch a break. Hermione had entered the serpent's den, been bitten numerous times and survived with her spirit intact. That was quite an accomplishment.

He would just take his final pleasure of her, and let Hermione return to Hogwarts, totally experienced as she initially wished and prepared to succeed at all her dreams.

Severus would return to the hell that was his life.

* * *

The Potions Master didn't return upstairs until very late in the evening. After searching for the witch in her bedroom and the living room, he found her in the kitchen making sandwiches. She was setting them on the table when he entered. Severus stopped and looked at her, his eyes raking over her body and his boxers immediately tenting.

"I…I made something to eat," she said, meeting his dark eyes and noticing his arousal. "Sit down and I'll pour you some juice."

Severus hesitated as if deciding whether to go for the food or for the witch. His eyes rested on the sandwiches. Roast beef with lettuce and tomatoes, and a salad. The wizard looked at Hermione again, then walked to the table and sat down wordlessly.

Hermione retrieved a pitcher of orange juice. Severus eyed it, then said, "I didn't have orange juice here."

"I know," Hermione said, pouring him a glass, "but you had oranges. I squeezed this myself. It was something to do."

Severus picked up the glass and drank a bit.

"Quite refreshing," he commented, setting the juice down and starting on his sandwich as Hermione sat down across from him. She picked up her sandwich also and started eating. The pair ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts."

Suddenly the wizard said, " Do you have any preferences tonight?"

Hermione stopped chewing for a moment, then quickly swallowed down her food with an effort.

"What?" she asked him, her eyebrow raised.

"Do you have any sexual preferences…positions you'd like?" he asked her. "Surely you have a preference."

Hermione studied him for a moment.

"Why would that matter to you? You're the one with the power here. You can do me any way you like," she replied.

Severus scowled at her blackly.

"It doesn't matter to me, witch. I was just making a gesture. I see it was wasted," he snarled. "Never mind. You'll be taken as I see fit."

Hermione realized the wizard had made an effort to be relatively considerate and she had flung it back in his face. Not good. Maybe she could fix it.

"I like when my legs are over your arms and you hold my wrists down," she said quietly.

Severus looked up at her as he bit into his sandwich. His eyes glittered. He chewed, swallowed, then drunk a bit more orange juice.

"You like to be pinned under me, eh? That's a very masochistic position, Hermione," he replied. "You like to be dominated. Probably a psychological response to being on top all the time intellectually. You may need to look for lovers in Knockturn Alley after this."

Hermione sputtered, almost spraying her mouthful of juice across the table.

"Knockturn Alley? I'd never look for a wizard there," she spat at him, "I'm sure I'll be able to find someone suitable elsewhere."

Severus arched an eyebrow. So the witch did intend to take lovers. Good.

"Just a suggestion," he said as he finished his sandwich. "It can be very frustrating when you have a sexual need that isn't fulfilled. It will affect other areas of your life. Even your studies."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Professor," Hermione said evenly, finishing her sandwich and drinking the rest of her orange juice.

Severus wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, his face neutral.

"To my bedroom," he said imperiously, "You'll be fine for tonight, witch, I can assure you that much."

Hermione felt a pulse of heat as she rose and walked past the wizard, who fell into step behind her, his eyes locked to her shifting bottom as she walked through the kitchen door, into the living room and down the hallway. He was practically right on top of her. They entered the bedroom. She turned and looked at him.

"You know where to go," Severus said, his black eyes flicking toward the bed.

Hermione walked over to it and was just about to climb in when the Potions Master grabbed her and bent her over the mattress, her feet still on the floor. He lowered his boxers, his member erect and dripping.

"I think we'll start with the 'bitch' position, Hermione. Let's feed your need," he breathed, entering the witch with a hiss and filling her completely

Hermione buckled and squealed as the Potions Master hit bottom.

"SLAP!"

The wizard brought his hand down on one smooth buttock, not as hard as when he spanked her in the classroom, but hard enough to make the witch cream him as she shrieked with surprise and a bit of twisted delight.

Dear gods. He was going to spank her.

* * *

"You're a nasty little witch, Hermione. You loved this weekend, didn't you?" the wizard said to the witch as he stroked her fast and hard, spanking her as she did so and listening to her cries of pleasure. His tool was absolutely covered in wetness, shining as if glazed as he penetrated Hermione over and over.

"You liked getting shagged. You liked sucking me. You liked me treating you like a little wanton, creeping into your room and waking you up by slamming into your tight little hole. Being my sex slave got you off," the wizard hissed at her, slamming into her harder, both hands clutching her small waist and pulling her into his stroke.

"I think you may have gotten the best of this little bargain witch," he breathed, leaning over her and nipping her shoulder, which made her wriggle furiously, her sheathe shifting around him deliciously. "Meat and a scholarship. What more could a randy little witch like you desire? Except more meat…"

Severus pulled out of the witch, yanked her upward then threw her into the bed, climbing on top of her, lifting her legs and pinning her arms down by the wrists. Hermione writhed beneath him as he poised himself above her, her amber eyes fixed on his pale, angular face, her breasts heaving with passion

"You want more, don't you Hermione?" Severus asked her, a growl in his voice. He was ready to give it to her every juicy inch.

As much as the witch was into the dour wizard, she still couldn't bring herself to just say she wanted him. But he was going to make her say it.

The Potions Master looked down at her, his eyes hard.

"I guess it's safe to assume you don't want anymore of me," he said in a quiet voice, starting to climb off of her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione clutched at his slim waist, pulling him back with surprising strength.

"No," she gasped at him. "No, Professor…Severus. Don't stop."

Severus repositioned her legs and grasped her wrist again.

"Tell me what you want then, witch. Tell me plainly," he said, pressing the head of his organ against her entrance, then shifting upward so it parted her labia and rubbed over her erect nub. Hermione moaned, her amber eyes hot.

"Tell me," the wizard insisted, returning to her core and easing in just a bit. "Tell me and I'll give you all you want."

Hermione hissed as she slid around his girth, just a little. He was so hot and hard, and her body so wet and aching for fullness.

"I want you," she whispered.

"No. It's not me you want. It's what's attached to me," he replied, rolling his pelvis, the thick head of his organ stretching her entrance as it whirled. "What's attached to me, Hermione?"

The witch couldn't take his teasing any more. She felt as if she would explode if he didn't take her soon.

"Your cock, Severus. Damn you…I want it," she said, her eyes flashing up at him.

"Yes. Yes you do. Remember that witch. You wanted this," he breathed at her, his own eyes flashing as he slammed into the witch hard, making her breath hitch as she cried out.

The wizard started riding her hard, bouncing against her buttocks as their bodies slapped together loudly, his loins bathed in her juices. He held Hermione's wrists firmly or else she would have been driven up the bed by the power of his strokes.

The Potions Master bit his lip against the pleasure of her softness sliding over him, clutching and squeezing him.

"You have such sweet trim, Hermione," he grunted down at her, his hips rising and falling rhythmically as he took all of its sweetness hungrily, his eyes half-lidded. Ph, the witch was fantastic. He'd be hard put to find another witch that felt this good.

Severus brought Hermione to orgasm, then rolled on to his back, forcing her to straddle him, then sat up facing her, drawing her petite body over his shaft again and again, the witch's arms wrapping around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder, gasping and crying out in his ear as he took her to another climax and she gushed over him, obscenities falling from her lips. Then the wizard dragged her down and climbed behind her, grasping her breasts and entering her from behind, his mouth pressed to her ear as he rode her body, whispering filthy little statements to her, making the witch go wild under his stroke.

Gods, Hermione was something else when she got going. The wizard almost came on himself when the witch started whispering back to him, telling him to shag her senseless, and she wanted to go back to Hogwarts aching from him.

Severus didn't last very long after that, exploding into the witch with a groan and desperately continuing to thrust as he released inside her, not wanting it to end. It had been so good. She had been so good. He growled as she pulsed around him like a clutching velvet fist and when he softened, he lay there inside her for a while, his heart pounding against the witch's back. Finally he withdrew.

Hermione turned her body to face him, amber eyes meeting black eyes. Her gaze dropped to his mouth.

"Can I kiss you, Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard looked at her. He face grew dark.

"No. I don't kiss, Hermione. I fuck," he replied. "Kissing implies this is more than what it is, witch. Kissing is meant for trysts that are emotional in nature, not physical. What we've shared here this weekend is purely physical. Sexual. That's all it ever will be, Hermione," he said, climbing over her and getting out of the bed.

He looked down at her.

"I know I said you would spend the night with me, but I've changed my mind. Go back to your room. The weekend is over," he said rather coldly.

"But…but…" Hermione began to protest.

"Get out, Miss Granger," Severus said, scowling at the witch. His use of formal address hit the witch like a bucket of never-melting ice water.

Slowly Hermione edged her way to the edge of the bed, then swung her feet on the floor, standing. She ached but didn't want any potions. She looked at the Professor, a kind of quiet plea in her eyes. Severus looked back at her evenly, evidencing no emotion. He picked up his wand and scourgified himself, then her.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting for her to leave his bedroom.

"Good night, Professor Snape," the witch replied, turning and exiting the room, tears falling from her eyes.

Severus took his wand and closed his bedroom door behind her, locking it. Then he sighed. Hermione could have stayed the night if she hadn't asked to kiss him. She had attempted to cross the line no woman crossed with him. He couldn't afford her feeling any emotion for him. Better she continue to think of him as the same cold, unfeeling, selfish bastard who threw her out of his bed on New Years Eve.

Because despite everything, that's who he was.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find her clothes and her wand on the chair against the wall. There was also a bottle of purple potion. Not enough to rid her completely of her ache, but enough to tone it down to bearable. She drank it down, then dressed.

Hermione took a final searching look at herself in the mirror as if to see if there was any telltale sign she had spent the weekend shagging her Potions Master in exchange for passing marks. No, she didn't look any different. How she felt was a different story.

The witch opened the door, headed down the hall and walked into the living room to find the Potions Master fully dressed and ready to depart. He held his arm out to her.

"Let us go, Miss Granger," he said shortly, his dark eyes resting on her.

Hermione took his arm without a word.

They disapparated.

* * *

The moment they appeared in the Potions Master's study, the wizard walked over to the floo and extracted a handful of floo powder and looked at the witch.

"Take my floo to the Main Hall, Miss Granger. You are in time for breakfast," he said, tossing the powder into the flames. They turned green.

Hermione walked straight through without looking at him. It was over.

The Potions Master stared at the flames until they turned red again. Then he removed his work from his pockets and resized the parchments. He walked to his study wall and opened it, passing through his office into his classroom to prepare for his day dealing with dunderheads.

In other words, life as usual.

* * *

The Potions Master was as good as his word. He began to give Hermione proper marks and extra credit for any additional work she did. He also restored all the points she had lost for Gryffindor in increments, so by the time graduation rolled around she was back in the good graces of her housemates. But he never showed any indication that anything had ever happened between them. Hermione did the same, though it was hard at first. But after a few weeks it became easier, and one day she just regulated it to the deepest part of her consciousness, and it remained there, buried in the dark.

When she received her end of year grades, Hermione found that she had received perfect marks in Potions, as well as an additional credit for exceptional work…the first student in the history of Hogwarts to receive such a grade from the snarky Potions Master. The additional credit gave her next to total perfect marks in his class overall, covering her entire attendance at Hogwarts. No other student had ever come that close to perfection.

Ron was incredulous as he looked over her shoulder in the Gryffindor common room.

"How'd you manage to pull that off, Hermione? I was sure the git was going to fail you," he said, staring at her parchment.

"Maybe he realized just how good a student Hermione is, Ron," Harry said, smiling at the witch. "She certainly worked hard enough."

Hermione gave them a small smile.

"I'll be able to get my scholarship to Lewder's now," she said softly. "I'll be getting my Potions degree in a few years. Then I can start my life's work."

Harry hugged her.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione," he said.

"Me too," Ron added.

She smiled at them.

"Thanks," she said shortly.

* * *

On graduation day, Hermione accepted her diploma from Albus, along with several honors. She had the highest marks Hogwarts had seen in fifty years. The witch walked the receiving line of teachers, who congratulated her, and who she thanked for all their years of instruction.

At the end of the line stood an unsmiling Severus Snape, who watched the witch approach him, his black eyes glinting. Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything," she said to the wizard, who gave her a little smirk.

"Don't thank me, Miss Granger. You earned those marks, believe me," he responded silkily.

Hermione flushed and quickly moved away from the wizard.

Severus grinned as the witch practically ran from the dais.

"See you in six years, Miss Granger," he purred after her, then turned to receive another student.

After speaking briefly to the student, the wizard's eyes cut to Hermione again. She was standing in the midst of a crowd of smiling Gryffindors, swinging her graduation cap around happily, the picture of innocence and hope. He knew Hermione's innocence was purely surface appearance, but the hope…the hope ran down to the witch's very soul.

"I expect to see great things from you in the future, witch," he breathed, "Great things, indeed, Miss Hermione Granger."

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the conclusion to the second story in the Series: "Professor Snape Bangs Again." It was a nice head-clearing story for me to write. There is one more story to this series entitled "Payback is a Witch" which is more of a true story than just a PWP. It has a very satisfactory ending for all you romantic honeybuns, but enough badness to keep it going without becoming overly fluffy. It will be posted in a day or two. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
